Le fil rouge du destin
by yaoi no Yue
Summary: Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'en se réveillant ce jour-là, son destin changerait de façon si radical.  "Pourquoi j'ai ce fil attaché mon doigt ?"  Ron le regarda perplexe, "Quel fil Harry ?" Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire, qui j'espère vous plaira. Présence de couples homosexuelles et slash donc ATTENTION pour les non yaoïstes !
1. Prologue : Amour

Le fil rouge du destin

**Disclamer **: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, ni son monde, tout cela appartient à J.K Rowling, seule l'histoire est de moi, bien sûr j'écris que pour mon plaisir, donc je ne gagne pas d'argent avec XP.

**Pairing** : couple surprise

Présence de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, bien qu'il y aura des couples hétéros, de ce fait ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuer mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension.

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: romance

**Résumé :** _Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'en se réveillant ce jour-là, son destin changerait de façon si radical. « Pourquoi j'ai ce fil attaché mon doigt ? » Ron le regarda perplexe, « Quel fil Harry ? » _

**Bêta : Ambre's Yaoi**

**Note de l'auteur** :

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire, je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe. Et aussi, les dates de publications ne seront pas régulières.

Sinon cette histoire se passe durant la cinquième année avec Miss Ombrage et la brigade dont notre Dray est le chef, niark ^W^. Profitez bien XD.

* * *

**Prologue : Amour**

« L'amour », voilà une notion qui échappait à Harry Potter et qui d'ailleurs ne l'avait connut qu'à partir de ses onze ans.

Bien sûr, Harry savait que sa première année avait été entourée par ce sentiment, donné par ses parents, James et Lily Potter. La photographie qu'il avait reçut lors de sa onzième année montrait un jeune homme brun à l'air farceur qui tenait entre ses bras forts une belle femme rousse aux yeux verts pétillants de joie, c'était ses parents et ils le regardaient, lui, un bébé qui venait de naître gigotant dans un berceau, d'un air si doux et si fière que Harry avait été fortement ému la première fois qu'il avait vu cette image et même encore maintenant, bien qu'il avait mainte et mainte fois parcourut chaque trait de cette photo. Il regrettait que ce bonheur familial l'ait quitté trop tôt, car sa famille actuelle n'était pas du genre à le choyer et encore moins à l'aimer.

Sa tante Pétunia, une femme blonde au visage chevalin et au cou deux fois trop grand était une femme sévère et rêche envers lui. Elle qui adorait et qui exauçait tous les caprices inimaginables de son fils unique Dudley Dursley, un énorme garçon blond du même âge qu'Harry. Elle méprisait en revanche avec la même ardeur son neveu auquel elle n'accordait aucune attention ou alors seulement lorsqu'elle lui donnait des ordres et des tâches à faire. Elle avait un mari, Vernon Dursley, un homme d'une masse impressionnante qui était proportionnelle à la moustache qu'il arborait fièrement devant ses invités. Il connaissait les origines magiques qu'avait Harry et tout comme sa femme, il trouvait cela anormal, dégoûtant, monstrueux. Il avait voulut corriger cette anormalité en éduquant avec rudesse ce « garçon », mais c'était inscrit dans ces gênes. Le monstre, malgré ces traitements gardait cette bizarrerie au point qu'il reçut à ses onze ans cette maudite lettre d'admission dans cette « école pour fous ».

Harry se rappelait que ses tuteurs ne l'avaient jamais appelé par son nom, c'était toujours : « Hé, toi ! », « Garçon ! », « Sale garnement ! » ou alors « petit monstre ! » mais jamais Harry. Ce prénom que lui avait été donné par ses parents, il n'avait connu ce nom que lorsqu'il avait été appelé par la maîtresse et encore là il ne s'était pas reconnu, au point que la maîtresse du l'appeler plusieurs fois. Rentré chez lui, son oncle lui avait aboyé dessus, le traitant d'incapable et d'idiot mais il ne savait pas son nom à l'époque ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Mais il avait du prendre le blâme et finalement sa tante avait dit à la maîtresse qu'il était un peu lent d'esprit. La maîtresse avait été septique au début mais finalement avait reconnu qu'il n'était pas très malin.

Onze ans, onze longue années où il avait été méprisé, ignoré, ne connaissant même pas la sonorité du mot « amour », pour lui ce n'était qu'un petit mot parmi d'autre sans réelle signification. Tout le monde autour de lui avait ce mot à la bouche « Je t'aime » que se disaient les amoureux, « Je t'adore » que ce disaient les enfants, « Je te chérirais jusqu'à la mort » que se disaient les personnes âgés, tous, hommes, femmes, enfants et même personnes âgés connaissaient toutes les significations, toutes les situations où on pouvait dire ce verbe. Mais lui, personne ne lui avait jamais dit cela, et il n'avait jamais non plus dit cela à personne. Il était tout seul, sans parents à aimer, sans amis avec qui jouer, sans animaux qui pourraient lui tenir compagnie. Seul.

Puis, lors de ses onze ans, une nouvelle route, un nouveau destin, un nouveau monde, il s'était fait des amis, bien qu'aussi des ennemis mais il connaissait un peu la signification du mot « aimer », il avait appris que ces parents l'aimaient, que ces amis le chérissaient, que ces professeurs étaient là pour l 'aider, bon pas tous, mais la plupart lui souriaient avec gentillesse et le traitaient comme tout le monde. Harry était heureux, malgré que chaque année qu'il passait au sein de Poudlard, l'école des sorciers était une épreuve de survie et qu'à chaque année il devait combattre soit contre Voldemort, soit un basilic, ou des Détraqueurs, ou des dragons ou des êtres de l'eau. Ces quatre dernières années avaient été pour lui les plus merveilleuses. Il avait même connu un soupçon de ce qui aurait pu être le véritable amour, cet amour qui faisait s'extasier toutes les filles, même si à la fin ce bourgeon d'amour était mort avant de naître.

C'était l'année dernière, en quatrième, son cœur avait battu d'un sentiment nouveau envers une jeune fille asiatique au long cheveux de nuit, Cho Chang. Elle avait un an de plus que lui, et il avait été attiré par la fraîcheur tel un vent de printemps qu'apportait cette Serdaigle. Il avait agit gauchement devant elle, presque idiot, Harry le reconnaissait. Son début d'amour comme une petite flamme avait rétrécit quand il avait apprit que la belle sortait avec Cédric Diggory, un Poufsouffle loyal et charmant. Ils étaient devenu adversaire pour le titre de champion de Poudlard, titre qu'Harry n'avait jamais voulut d'ailleurs. Malgré plusieurs différence, ils étaient devenu proche presque amis, et Harry avait était totalement dévasté lorsque le Poufsouffle fut mort dans ses bras fragiles. Il avait pleuré et crié, ne comprenait pas comment son ami avait pu mourir ainsi, il n'avait pas voulut le lâcher jusqu'à ce que le père de Cédric arrive. Son ami était mort tout comme cet amour qu'Harry sut impossible, pas avec un mort entre eux, pas quand la relation qu'entretenait Cho avec son petit-ami avait été coupé avec le décès de ce dernier, pas quand Harry portait en son cœur meurtrie le poids du regret et de la tristesse.

Après tous ces mésaventures, Harry maintenant 15 ans, était un célibataire ténébreux, chaleureux dans toutes ses relations sauf l'amour. Il ne voulait pas se tourner vers ce sentiment douceâtre qui faisait si mal. En tout cas, cette résolution amoureuse était vrai, il y avait 7 mois, si on lui avait dit à cette période là qu'il rencontrerait le véritable Amour, celui qui s'écrit avec un grand « A » et surtout avec cette personne, Harry lui aurait rit au nez avant de l'envoyé faire un tour à Saint Mangouste.

Cependant il était clair que la description de sa situation actuelle correspondait parfaitement au définition même de ce sentiment que tous voulait goûtaient un jour.

* * *

Bonne Saint-Valentin et Saint Valentine à tous ^^ !


	2. Chapter 1 : neville

**Le fil rouge du destin**

**Disclamer **: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, ni son monde, tout cela appartient à J.K Rowling, seule l'histoire est de moi, bien sûr j'écris que pour mon plaisir, donc je ne gagne pas d'argent avec XP.

**Pairing** :

Présence de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, bien qu'il y aura des couples hétéros, de ce fait ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuer mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension.

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: romance

**Résumé :** _Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'en se réveillant ce jour-là, son destin changerait de façon si radical. « Pourquoi j'ai ce fil attaché mon doigt ? » Ron le regarda perplexe, « Quel fil Harry ? » _

**Bêta : Ambre's Yaoi**

**Note de l'auteur** :

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire, je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe. Et aussi, les dates de publications ne seront pas régulières.

Sinon cette histoire se passe durant la cinquième année avec Miss Ombrage et la brigade dont notre Dray est le chef.

Je remercie à **Sahada** et **PrincessEtertyss** pour leur review ainsi que les personnes qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur favorit ou qui l'ont mis en alerte. Maintenant place à l'histoire ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Neville, Griffondor du courage jusqu'aux maladresses**

Février, le mois d'hiver le plus court mais aussi le plus froid, le temps était glacial. En ce pâle jour, l'extérieur était parsemé de fine particule blanche et le parc entourant Poudlard était couvert d'une couverture de givre. Les élèves les plus romantiques soupiraient devant ce spectacle de conte de fée tandis que les plus maussades espéraient l'arrivé au galop du tardif printemps.

Étant le premier jour de la semaine, les Griffondors de cinquième année commençaient par Potion, cours dirigé par le professeur honni des rouges et ors, Severus Snape, mais adoré par les verts et argents qui partagés cette matière en même temps qu'eux.

Le cours commençait dans dix bonnes minutes, les Serpentards en bons élèves étaient arrivés il y a cinq minutes et étaient déjà rangés parfaitement de façon hiérarchique : leur prince Draco Malfoy, Serpentard et San-pur par excellence, était devant, accompagné de ces deux meilleurs amis, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Tous les trois formaient l'élite de l'école malgré qu'ils n'étaient pas les plus âgés, leur charisme, leur rang, leur intelligence et leur puissance magique les démarquaient largement des autres et tous le savaient, surtout les principaux concernés qui savaient profiter de leur pouvoir.

Le couloir en pierre était calme, les Serpentards ne parlaient pas, savourant un silence reposant, les Griffondors n'étaient pas encore arrivés, ces courageux lions faisaient toujours d'arriver cinq minutes avant la sonnerie de sorte d'éviter le maximum les Serpentards et c'était bien connu que le trio d'ors composé de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et d'Hermione Granger n'arrivaient juste qu'avant que le professeur Snape ne ferme sa porte.

Cinq minutes étaient passées, comme par magie, un brouhaha assourdissant s'éleva du bout du couloir des cachots. Les verts et argents entendirent le vacarme s'intensifiait de plus en plus, puis une masse de Griffondors envahirent le serein couloir en fracas. Cette scène aurait pu être ordinaire si _ce_ groupe n'arriva pas, perturbant la routine installé depuis le début de la première année : Harry Potter et ses deux amis arrivèrent et prirent place aux côtés de leurs camarades qui avaient leur bouche ouverte. L'élu avaient une tête endormie, à peine conscient de son environnement mais il était là ! Ron se gavait encore de toute la nourriture qu'il avait pu emportait de la grande salle mais il était là ! Hermione avait son attention plongé dans un livre de magie mais elle était là, bon elle n'avait jamais été en retard contrairement aux deux autres mais le fait même que tous les trois étaient réunis dans ce couloir menant au cours de Potion était en soit un miracle.

« Mais que faisaient-ils ici aussi tôt ? » Pensèrent tout le monde même les Serpentards et le trio d'argents Malfoy, Zabini et Nott. Cette entorse à leur habitude fit écarquiller les yeux des Serpentards, même ceux de leur prince qui se reprit rapidement et attaqua l'endormie, n'aimant pas particulièrement que sa Némésis ne lui ai jeté aucun regard :

- Dis donc Potter, pour être ainsi en avance, tu es tombé de ton lit ou est-ce que Weasel a enfin pu s'acheter un réveille ? Railla-t-il.

L'attitude somnolente de Harry se brisa en un instant, sous le regard satisfait de Draco, son corps se tendit en entier et ses yeux émeraudes brillèrent tels de la lave en fusion.

- Et toi Malfoy, toujours en avance à ce que je vois. Fais attention, si tu continues à montrer tes crocs, ta maîtresse, le crapaud rose, va te maître une laisse. Alors pour ton bien, je te conseille de continuer à remuer ta queue de toutou et de laisser mes amis tranquilles. Répliqua l'élu d'une voix moqueuse et doucereuse, contrastant avec la fureur qui bouillonnait en lui.

Immédiatement après cette remarque, le couloir se divisa en deux, d'un côté se tenait fièrement la maison des Lions et de l'autre se plaçait de façon noble la maison des Serpents, tandis que les meneurs, face à face, se fusillaient des yeux en parfaite antithèse : jais brillant contre platine lumineux, émeraude en fusion contre argent orageux, basané à la senteur du soleil contre diaphane à la froideur de lune, un feu brûlant contre de la glace gelé...

L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus lourde, saturée par la magie électrique que libéraient les deux rivaux, donnant la chair-de-poule à tous les autres élèves les baguettes à la main. Tout allait dégénérait d'un instant à l'autre, il suffisait d'un mouvement du brun ou du blond et cela entraînerait de nouveau une nouvelle bagarre ameutant les professeurs. Neville déglutit péniblement au près d'une Hermione calme qui lançait un regard morne et désintéressé lorsque Ron partit rejoindre Harry dans la bataille. Le timide Griffondor qu'était Neville prit pourtant son courage à deux mains quand il vit que la personne la plus sage du groupe retourner dans son bouquin :

- Arrêtez, on se calme ! Tous ! Déclara-t-il lorsqu'il fut entre les deux leaders et les regarda tour à tour en levant légèrement sa tête car ils étaient plus grands que lui de quelques centimètres. Harry et Draco n'avaient qu'un mois de différence, le blond bien que faisant la même taille avait une musculature plus développé que son cadet d'un mois qui possédait des muscles souples.

- Tu as entendu Londubat le balafré, tu devrais te calmer avant de perdre le combat et d'aller pleurer dans les jupons de ta mère, lança sarcastiquement Draco. Oups ! J'ai oublié que ta sang-de-bourbe de mère est morte, bah ce n'est pas grave, la mère de la belette voudra bien de toi après tout avec tous les enfants qu'elle a enfanté un de plus ou de moins ne fais aucune différence n'est-ce pas ?

- Sale fouine, tu te crois malin ! Mais on verra bien qui rira le dernier quand ton père sera envoyé à Askaban, après tout le jolie tatouage qu'il a au bras ne passe pas inaperçu et crois-moi, il n'échappera pas infiniment aux Détraqueurs, ironisa le Griffondor. J'espère pour toi que tu aimes le froid car ton père risque de rester là-bas très longtemps. Bien que je sois sûr que cela ne change pas grand-chose pour toi qui a un cœur de glace.

Le blond fronça ses sourcils dangereusement et ses lèvres rosés étaient tellement pincées qu'elles ne représentaient plus qu'une fine ligne, en fier sang-pur il n'aurait jamais utilisé ses poings mais Blaise préféra ne pas prendre de risque et posa sa main sur son épaule. Draco allait répliquer quand Neville explosa, ses yeux noisettes jetèrent des éclairs :

- Mais vous allez arrêter tous les deux ! Hurla-t-il. Vous êtes en train de vous blesser mutuellement avec tous vos propos inutiles et que vous allez regretter plus tard ! On n'est seulement lundi, il est même pas 8 heure et vous vous cherchez déjà des Bullywing ! Vous n'êtes plus des gosses à ce que je sache. Pourquoi ne stoppez vous pas tout ce que, par Merlin !

- On t'a pas demandé ton avis Londubat, alors...

- Alors rien du tout Malfoy ! Toi tu ne risques rien avec Snape, mais nous, à la seconde où il va nous voire avec des baguettes on est condamné à être collé jusqu'à la fin de l'année et franchement on a d'autres projets que de récurer des chaudrons encore et encore ! Cingla Neville, les cheveux châtains en bataille et les joues rouges de colère, en plantant son index sur le torse de Draco devenu impassible.

Tout le monde était choqué de voir le si mignon et timide Griffondor connu pour son calme se fâcher au point de crier et de tenir tête à Malfoy, celui qui le tyrannisait depuis leur première année. Harry sous le sermon de son ami se ratatina sur place sous une moue désolé, toute colère envolée, il respira un bon coup, jeta un dernier regard au blond à quelques centimètres devant lui, puis s'excusa auprès de l'autre Griffondor.

- Tu as raison Nev' dit-il, désolé de m'être emporté.

Puis il se détourna de sa Némésis toujours stoïque. L'atmosphère redevint calme mais tendu, Hermione félicita Neville redevenu timide et gronda sur Harry à propos de sa témérité et de sa façon à toujours démarrer au quart de tour. Ron pour sa part se moqua un peu du brun aux lunettes avant de donner une tape amicale dans le dos de son meilleur ami qui boudait sous les rires des autres Griffondors.

- HAHAHA ! Tu verrais ta tête mon vieux quand Neville t'a remonté les bretelles c'était juste trop drôle ria Seamus Finnigan, un irlandais blond, en s'appuyant sur son meilleur ami Dean Thomas.

Dean sourit lui aussi mais une question lui trôna dans la tête :

- C'est pas que je suis d'accord avec la fouine mais comment ça se fait que vous êtes arrivé si tôt ? Quand on était descendu vous dormiez encore comme des biens heureux.

- Oh, c'est à cause d'Hermione, elle est arrivée juste après et en nous voyant toujours endormie, elle nous a lançait un Aguamenti, et l'eau était glacé. On s'est retrouvé complément trempé, expliqua Ron en rougissant à tel point que sa peau semblait de la même teinte que ses tâches de rousseurs et de ses cheveux carottes.

- Alors tu es la déesse à l'origine de ce miracle Hermione, déclara Seamus en faisant semblant de s'extasier devant la jeune fille.

- Exactement, tu veux essayer ? Demanda la brune malicieusement les yeux sadiques.

L'irlandais ria nerveusement avant de prendre la fuite la queue entre les jambes, alors que les autres se moquèrent gentiment de lui. La sonnerie retentit et dans la seconde qui survint la porte de la salle des potions claqua dans un bruit sourd faisant taire tous les élèves. Le professeur Snape en sortit d'un pas mesuré dans toute sa splendeur, un corps longiligne couvert par de sinistres habits noirs ternes, un teint cireux et un visage cynique, de quoi plaire aux enfants. Ses cheveux gras ne cachaient ses traits sévères et rendaient ses yeux charbons encore plus acérés et prédateurs. Ces derniers par ailleurs parcourraient le couloir d'un air glacial avant d'ordonner d'une voix polaire et détachée d'entrer dans sa salle, ce qu'ils firent tous dans un silence religieux.

Harry ressentait ce regard plus que les autres mais décida d'ignorer et d'avancer, il ne voulait pas d'heures de colles en plus des cours d'occlumancie et encore moins de se faire gronder de nouveau par Hermione. En rentrant à l'intérieur, il vit que tous les Serpentards étaient installé du côté droit et les Griffondors du côté gauche, plus près de la sortit. Il vit aussi que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient installés ensembles, il soupira, il savait que Ron essayait de draguer Hermione car il en était amoureux mais Harry se voyait de nouveau seul. Il fit une petite moue avant de repérer les places libres qu'il restait, la première était à côté de Neville, la deuxième et troisième se trouvait dans le rang des verts et argents et la dernière au fond de la salle, or il n'était pas question qu'il aille du côté serpent, il se résigna à se placer aux côtés du timide Griffon car laisser Neville seul n'était une option non plus.

Pas qu'Harry ne l'aimait pas au contraire, mais tous connaissaient les talents du châtain à exploser son chaudron ou à le faire fondre même quand la potion n'était composée d'ingrédients inoffensifs. De ce fait beaucoup préféraient être seuls que de se faire brûler ou être blesser. Neville les comprenait, lui même se désolait de son piètre talent pour les potions alors qu'il était l'un des meilleurs en botanique. Quelques fois Harry se demandait comment cela se faisait-il que le châtain soit pire que lui alors qu'il détestait les potions. Il sourit à Neville qui le rendit nerveusement.

Le brun ensuite partit dans son monde repensant à ses nuits cauchemardesques où il voyait au travers de Voldemort, les tortures que l'autre face de serpent infligeait aux Mangemorts et aux détenus ou aux innocents. Harry grimaça face à ces souvenirs, cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il ne dormait plus, de peur de revivre le plaisir que son ennemi éprouvait en jetant de sorts de tortures ou d'entendre les plaintes et pleures des victimes qui étaient tellement semblables à ceux de sa mère. Ses yeux étaient entourés de cernes violets qui avaient inquiété fortement ses meilleurs amis. Ils lui demandaient souvent de passer à l'infirmerie afin d'avoir des potions sans rêves mais Harry s'y refusait, premièrement car normalement en pratiquant l'occlumancie il ne devrait plus pouvoir rentrer dans la tête de Voldemort, et deuxièmement Mme Pomfresh lui avait bien indiqué qu'à force de prendre cette potion il pourrait en devenir dépendant.

Perdu dans ses pensées il n'écoutait pas vraiment le cours, son esprit était fatigué et avoir eu une joute verbale si tôt avec Malfoy n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il se réveilla quand son ami le secoua en lui disant qu'il fallait préparer la potion du jour. Il hocha la tête pensif et regarda la recette inscrite au tableau tandis que Neville partit chercher les ingrédients.

Ils commencèrent leur préparation dans le calme, Neville tremblait un peu et était nerveux mais Harry pensa que c'était à cause du stress et ne fit pas attention. Couper les ingrédients, les peser, verser, tourner dans un sens puis plusieurs fois dans l'autre, rajouter cet ingrédient puis mélanger de nouveau, couper, tiens Neville rajouter une nouvelle cet ingrédient... Harry se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait cette étape, il fronça ses sourcils puis regarda le tableau. Son instinct s'alarma soudain et lui cria danger, il ne put rien faire quand d'énormes bulles se formèrent sur la surface de la potion qui siffla de façon strident puis laissa s'élever un gaz sucré dans l'air avant d'exploser.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 1 j'espère qu'il vous a plu, le deuxième sera soit au cours la semaine prochaine, soit le week-end prochain. A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 2 : Harry

**Le fil rouge du destin**

**Disclamer **: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, ni son monde, tout cela appartient à J.K Rowling, seule l'histoire est de moi, bien sûr j'écris que pour mon plaisir, donc je ne gagne pas d'argent avec XP.

**Pairing** : couple principale : Drarry (draco x harry )

autres : Blaise/Ron, Théo/Hermione

Présence de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, bien qu'il y aura des couples hétéros, de ce fait ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuer mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension.

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: romance

**Résumé :** _Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'en se réveillant ce jour-là, son destin changerait de façon si radical. « Pourquoi j'ai ce fil attaché à mon doigt ? » Ron le regarda perplexe, « Quel fil Harry ? » _

**Bêta : Ambre's Yaoi**

**Note de l'auteur** :

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire, je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe. Et aussi, les dates de publications ne seront pas régulières.

Sinon cette histoire se passe durant la cinquième année avec Miss Ombrage et la brigade dont notre Dray est le chef.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Harry, aimant à ennuie**

Un mélange d'odeurs d'herbes, de potions, de propreté. Trop propre, il n'aimait pas cette odeur qui lui rappelait celle stérile auquel il avait été entouré depuis son enfance, chez sa tante. Trop lumineux, les rayons du soleil chatouillaient agréablement son visage, lui offrant une douce chaleur. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Harry savait où il avait atterri, après tout il avait passé une majorité de sa scolarité dans cet antre de la plus dangereuse des dragonnes, à l'infirmerie.

Il soupira de bien être, même si sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il se sentait reposé, juste un peu, mais c'était déjà plus d'heures de repos que ce qu'il avait eu depuis plus de deux semaines. Il papillonna des yeux endormis et vit un plafond crème ainsi que les rideaux blancs qui entouraient son lit simple à drap tout aussi immaculé. Oui, il était bien à l'infirmerie. Il voulut s'asseoir mais gémit quand ses muscles raides le tiraillaient sous cet effort. Il avait dû rester plutôt longtemps si son corps protestait alors qu'il n'avait bouger que de peu.

- Ah, Monsieur Potter, vous voilà enfin réveillé ! S'exclama Mrs Pomfresh en arrivant à grand pas. Avez-vous mal quelques parts ?

- Tête... Tout le corps, marmonna-t-il d'une voix roque et cassée.

- Cela ne m'étonne même pas, tenez voici de l'eau, dit la femme en lui donnant un verre remplie de liquide transparent.

Harry se rendit enfin compte que sa gorge était anormalement sèche et qu'il avait soif. Il remercia l'infirmière chaleureusement avant de boire le verre d'une traite la rafraîchissante boisson sous les yeux bienveillants de la soignante.

- J'ai bien cru que vous alliez y rester cette fois-ci, expliqua-t-elle tristement, alors que vous avez subit tous ces épreuves si difficiles, il a suffi d'une potion pour que vous tombiez dans le coma, cela fait bien une bonne semaine que vous êtes dans cet état, vos amis viennent tous les jours pour vous voir ainsi que Monsieur Londubat. Maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, je peux reprendre mon souffle. Pour tout vous dire, avec du recul c'est même assez amusant de voir à quel point une potion a pu causer plus de dégâts sur vous qu'une femelle dragonne ou un basilic.

Elle secoua la tête amusée maintenant que son patient n'était plus en danger.

- Dites-moi, ressentez-vous un quelconque changement ? Demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

- Non, à pars à le mal de tête et mes muscles endoloris, je n'ai rien, dit Harry d'une voix plus claire à présent tout en vérifiant tous ses membres.

- Bien, je pense qu'avec un peu de repos vous irez beaucoup mieux, mais si vous sentez des effets secondaires dites le moi tout de suite, votre chaudron a explosé créant une onde qui vous a fait évanouir, mais le plus curieux est que la potion s'est transformée en gaz et a infiltré dans votre organisme ainsi que celui de monsieur Londubat. Le professeur Snape et moi-même n'avons pas retrouvé de particule dans votre sang, nous pensons qu'elle n'a peut-être pas de conséquence sur votre organisme mais ce n'est pas une certitude. Donc au moindre doute vous venez ici, est-ce bien compris ?

- Oui, Madame reçut cinq sur cinq, sourit Harry de toutes ses dents, je n'aurais jamais manqué une occasion de venir vous voir.

- C'est cela oui, je pense surtout que vous préférez agoniser dans votre coin que de venir, c'est bien pour cela que je demanderai à vos amis de vous surveiller à l'avenir.

- Hé ! Je n'ai plus 3 ans, vous n'avez donc pas confiance en moi ?

Mme Pomfresh le regarda et ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir et répondit catégoriquement :

- Non.

Puis elle s'en alla prendre des potions contre les douleurs et mal de crâne, Harry s'indigna puis décida de bouder, amusé bien malgré lui, cette femme le connaissait décidément trop bien. Il but avec une grimace très évoquant les deux potions qu'elle lui présenta puis engloutit en un éclair le repas qu'elle lui apporta par la suite. Il voulut aller voir comment allait Neville mais l'infirmière lui interdit de se lever sous peine de l'attacher, il se recoucha sachant qu'elle en était capable et s'endormit enfin dans un repos réparateur.

* * *

Des voix, il reconnaissait ces voix, mais que racontait-il ? Il voulait le savoir mais son esprit était encore brumeux, il ne perçut que quelques bribes sur tout l'ensemble.

- Chut Ron,... le réveiller.

- Mais Hermione ça fais six... qu'il dort...

- Non, ça fait... jours... coma... pas pareil, Mme Pomfresh a dit qu'il s'est réveillé il y a quelques heures mais la mine qu'il avait... rendormir. Si elle apprend qu'on l'a dérangé, on est bon pour être banni de l'infirmerie pendant un bon moment sauf si on est sur notre lit de mort.

- Bah, on n'a … revenir quand il sera prêt à sortit d'ici, tu sais bien qu'Harry déteste..., et il se rétablit toujours plus vite que les autres. Je parie que dès ce soir il sera dans la salle commune.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait lui dire pour _lui..._

- Non ! Surtout pas, et en plus on n'est même pas sûr de ce qu'_il_ faisait ici.

Un silence gênant s'établit dans la salle. Harry décida que c'était le bon moment pour ouvrir ses yeux maintenant qu'il arrivait à presque tout comprendre et surtout la curiosité de savoir de qui ses amis parlaient. Quand il ouvrit ses yeux il vit qu'Hermione mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, tique que la jeune fille avait lorsque quelque chose lui déplaisait ou quand elle pesait le pour ou le contre ainsi que les conséquences que cela aurait si cela se tournait mal. Elle finit par hocher la tête, tandis que Ron avait un regard sérieux et préoccupé.

- C'est bon Hermione, je suis déjà réveillé, dit Harry en faisant semblant de bailler puis il se releva afin de s'asseoir mollement sur son lit, il s'était bien reposé pour une fois et ses douleurs avaient complètement disparus. De qui parlez-vous ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué l'attitude tendu de ses amis.

- De personne Harry, de personne. Et puis c'est sans importance, lança Hermione en secouant sa main comme si une mouche particulièrement agaçante lui tournait autour, Ron approuva vivement de la tête les dire de la Griffondor. Sinon tu vas bien, on a vu l'infirmière tout à l'heure et elle nous a demandé de te surveiller au cas où tu ressentiras des effets secondaires.

- Non je vais bien, sourit de façon crispé Harry, il n'aimait pas les secrets surtout quand cela le concernaient or la nervosité de Ron montrait clairement qu'il y a quelque chose de louche avec cette affaire, mais puisque ses amis ne voulaient rien dire pour l'instant il les ferait avouer bien assez tôt. Je n'ai rien détecté de particulier en tout cas.

Il s'étira de façon féline en craquant ses épaules, son dos et ses bras. Puis en regardant ses mains, il fronça ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés.

- Pourquoi j'ai ce fil attaché à mon doigt ?

Ron le regarda, ses yeux saphirs étaient perplexes.

- Quel fil Harry ?

- Bah, celui-là, désigna le brun en montrant sa main gauche où un long fil écarlate était enroulé sur son annulaire.

Hermione le fixa de plus en plus troublée.

- Il n'y a pas de fil accroché sur ta main Harry. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

L'élu ne dit rien, sa main droite toucha un peu sur la ficelle qui était belle et bien consistant, oui il était sûr ce fil existe mais apparemment seul lui peut le voir. Il leva ses perles émeraudes et vit que ce fil allait vers l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. Il voulut se lever et aller le suivre mais se serait imprudent de quitter ce lieu sans l'autorisation de sa gardienne. Puis, il vit avec curiosité que quatre autres ficelles du même genre étaient à côtés de la sienne. Ses yeux remontèrent et il vit que deux d'entre eux étaient lacées sur ses deux amis au même endroit que la sienne, un autre allait sur un lit qu'il supposait appartenir à Neville et la dernière, derrière la porte où se trouvait le bureau de Mme Pomfresh. Il semblerait que toutes les personnes possèdent ce fil rouge.

Hermione en voyant son ami plongé dans ses pensées se mit à réfléchir, un flash lui revient soudainement avant de partir tout aussi vite, elle avait bon se creuser la tête, aucun souvenir ! Elle appela finalement l'infirmière qui arriva en vitesse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il passe ? Vous avez ressenti un changement Mr Potter ? Interrogea immédiatement la soignante.

- C'est-à-dire que..., Hermione hésita à dire la suite ne sachant pas comment formuler sa pensée. Ron en voyant la jeune femme dans l'impasse décida de l'aider.

- Harry nous a dit qu'il voit un fil rouge à son doigt, et on se demandait si la potion ne lui donnait pas des illusions.

- Non, ce n'est pas une illusion, je peux ressentir et toucher cette ficelle, déclara Harry en sortant de ses pensées.

- Hm, nous allons vérifier cela.

Mme Pores sortit sa baguette puis « Corpus Revelio » une lumière blanche apparut au bout de la baguette, elle la dirigea ensuite vers le corps d'Harry en passant par le pied puis remonta doucement.

La lumière resta de couleur clair puis arrivé au bras droit elle vira au rouge carmin presque noir, faisant illuminer les marques qu'Harry avaient reçues lors de ses punitions avec Ombrage à travers sa chemise, on pouvait clairement voir la phrase « Je ne dois pas mentir ». L'infirmière pesta contre cette pseudo « professeure » mais aussi sa négligence, elle n'avait pas remarqué cette cicatrice car elle avait utilisé un sort pour changer son patient et ne s'était donc pas aperçut de ces inscriptions. Elle releva la manche afin d'appliquer un onguent dessus faisant disparaître peu à peu les inscriptions laissant une peau vierge et lisse. Heureuse de son travail accomplie elle continua son ascension, le deuxième changement fut au niveau des yeux, la lumière devient vert clair, la soignante eut un tique à l'œil avant de passer. Arrivé à la cicatrice, la lueur devient complément noir. Elle soupira de soulagement avant d'annoncer ses constations.

- J'ai fait relever les états du corps de Mr Potter qui ne devraient pas être là normalement. Lors de sa dernière inspection, il n'avait que sa cicatrice causé par le sort de la mort, à présent, il avait une marque à la limite de la magie noir au bras, heureusement j'ai pu la soigner, mais dès que j'en aurai fini de vous expliquer je vais tout de suite aller en toucher un petit mot au directeur, elle ne va pas s'en tirer si facilement c'est moi qui vous le dit. S'énerva Mme Pomfresh les yeux enflammés de justice. Sinon, j'ai constaté un changement au niveau de vos yeux, la couleur était verte or cela veut dire que vous avez reçu des soins lucratifs à cet endroit. J'ai pu seulement déterminer le fait que la potion vous a corrigé votre vue définitivement, vous n'aurez plus besoin de lunettes à partir de maintenant. Mais il est vrai que au niveau du cerveau ou autre il n'y a rien d'anormal, vous dîtes que ce fil est solide ?

- Oui, je peux le toucher aussi bien que si je toucher un autre objet, approuva Harry satisfait d'apprendre qu'il n'avait plus besoin de binocles cassés de partout. Et je peux aussi le voir sur vous ou sur mes amis

- Se serait peut-être une aura ou la matérialisation de la magie, réfléchis l'infirmière à haute voix avant de soupirer de résignation, pour tout vous dire je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous voyez, je ne pense pas que ce soit dangereux mais soyez quand même prudent.

Harry acquiesça, tout comme ses deux amis.

- Dîtes-moi vous vous rappelez de quelques choses lors de votre cours qui a causé cet accident ? Par exemple manqué une étape, tourné dans le mauvais sens, ajouté un mauvais ingrédient ?

Harry réfléchit profondément, il se rappelait qu'il s'était levé plus tôt car Hermione était venu le réveiller, sa magie était déjà en effervescence à cause de l'épuisement. Il avait eu par la suite une altercation avec la fouine, sa magie s'était alors agitée encore plus, comme si elle cherchait à sortir de son corps et d'aller vers Malfoy, et ensuite, il était entré au cours de potion et s'était mis à côté de Neville, puis... Puis... Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Il ne se souvenait même pas du nom de la potion qu'il avait dû fabriquer mais il savait que tout a commencé à partir de ce moment mais en même temps il y avait plus... Son instinct lui indiquait que la potion était un déclencheur, quelque chose s'était passée avant, ce qui avait fait chambouler la potion encore plus, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi … Finalement il abandonna ses idées puis secoua négativement la tête vers la soignante qui partit ensuite en lui répétant de revenir au moindre problème car il pouvait sortir à présent.

- Tu es sûr de ne rien te souvenir Harry, demanda doucement Hermione ne voulant pas brusquer le brun déjà à fleur de peau.

- Non, rien après que je me sois installé à côté de Neville, soupira l'élu en passant sa main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille.

A cette remarque Ron eut une grimace explicite et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en se tortillant mal-à-l'aise.

- Désolé vieux, si je ne m'étais pas installé à côté de 'Mione, Neville et toi n'auriez pas eu cet accident, s'excusa le roux d'une petite voix.

- Pas grave Ron, je ne t'en veux pas et je suis sûr que Nev' serait d'accord avec moi. Et puis c'est pas de ta faute, on n'a pas été assez vigilent c'est tout, au moins on n'est pas trop blessé ça aurai pu être pire, essaya Harry afin de rendre cette conversation plus légère. Sinon en parlant de Nev' comment il va ?

- Mme Pomfresh a annoncé qu'il restera plus longtemps que toi dans le coma car il a reçu plus de potion, il semblerait, affirma Hermione en souriant. Mais il s'en remettra

- Et en plus il n'a pas tes extraordinaire pouvoir de guérison, continua Ron plus détendu.

- C'est pas de ma faute si je guéris vite, bouda Harry en faisant l'enfant ce qui fit sourire ses deux amis.

- Ah la la, c'était pas une reproche voyons, dit Hermione. Puis elle se tourna vers Ron. Tu veux bien aller chercher quelques vêtements pour Harry je vais aller à la...

- Bibliothèque pour commencer les recherches, finirent les deux garçons.

- Okay, on te rejoint après Hermione, salua le brun. À toute de suite Ron.

- Ouais, à toute.

Sur ce les deux meilleurs amis de Harry sortirent le laissant dans ses pensées.

* * *

Le chemin menant à la bibliothèque était désert , quasiment tous les élèves étaient partis au village de Prés-au-Lard, seuls les premières et deuxièmes années étaient restés étant trop jeunes encore.

Harry avait pu alors confirmer son hypothèse, toutes les personnes sans exceptions avec un fil à leur majeure, élèves et professeurs, même le grognon concierge en avait un. Mais quelques fois, ces fils n'avaient pas la couleur rouge comme le sien, parfois la couleur était blanche ou alors un triste noir. Il se demandait alors vraiment à quoi correspondait cette ficelle.

La curiosité le tentait, caressait son caractère griffondorien en même temps que sa conscience lui soufflait que la réponse qu'il trouverait au bout du chemin ne lui plairait peut-être pas. Son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé auparavant et c'était sûrement pour cela qu'il finit par être agacé de voir autant de fils rouges autour de lui. Au final une tentation enfantine lui souffla de prendre tous ces liens et de les couper, comme ça tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Mais Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça, c'était irréfléchis et pouvait avoir de graves conséquences, au fond de lui il le savait, ces fils étaient sacrés, il devait sous aucun prétexte y toucher et encore moins les couper ou les détacher.

Ron et lui se retrouvèrent bien vite devant l'immense bibliothèque de Poudlard, l'odeur de vieux ouvrages ou du papier engouffrèrent dans leur narine dès qu'ils ouvrirent les battant des portes.

Ils repèrent rapidement Hermione, assisse sur une chaise devant une table ayant de nombreuses piles de livres s'entassaient devant elle et formaient une faible barrière qui tanguaient dangereusement. Sa tête plongée dans un livre de potion, elle lisait à toute vitesse, ne faisant pas attention à son environnement. Cela faisait à peine une demi-heure qu'elle était ici, pourtant il y avait déjà une pile où elle mettait les ouvrages qu'elle avait fini de feuilleter. Harry et Ron se jetaient un regard de panique, rien qu'à la vue de toute cette lecture, ils avaient mal à la tête, pas qu'ils étaient fainéants ou « bêtes » mais ils étaient plus des hommes d'actions, faire des actes avant de réfléchir ou alors jouer au Quidditch alors que la jeune fille, elle, préférait beaucoup plus passer son temps sur un vieux écrits datant du siècle dernier et un bon énigme à résoudre. Ils se donnèrent mutuellement du courage avant de commencer eux aussi leurs recherches.

* * *

Rien, rien, rien et encore rien ! Harry soupira défaitiste après avoir claqué un énième livre où il n'avait rien trouvé sur ce que représenté le fil. S'il le pouvait il aurait balancé l'ouvrage mais les yeux acérés de Mme Pince les surveillaient de près. Pendant plus de 3 jours, ils avaient passé tous leur temps libre dans ce lieu afin de chercher encore et encore, tous les livres sur les potions et d'histoires avaient été décortiqués de fond en comble, tous les livres de sortilèges ont été lu et relus, ils avaient même parcouru le moindre ligne dans les ouvrages de métamorphose et de botanique. Mais rien, nada, que dal en sommes.

Il jeta un regard vers ses deux amis, Ron semblait presque avoir attrapé de l'urticaire ou une allergie aux livres, car il paraissait sur le point d'avoir des boutons et de s'arracher ses boucles rousses. Hermione, elle, paraissait encore plus fébrile que d'habitude, ses cheveux qu'elle avait commencé pourtant à coiffé à la rentrée, étaient redevenu une crinière de lionne et elle se rongeait parfois les ongles de stresse, n'aimant pas ne pas savoir ce que Harry avait. Elle murmurait des paroles sans queue, ni tête, compréhensible que pour elle seule. Harry se vautra sur la table, les bras en croix, inconsciemment il joua sur le nœud de son fil, les yeux pensifs. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'acharnait.

La veille, il lui avait demandé de laisser tomber car de toute façon la ficelle ne le dérangeait pas et n'avait pas de répercussions sur lui. Mais elle avait détourné sa tête en mordillant sa lèvre. Elle finit par ouvrir la bouche et déclara qu'elle avait déjà entendu ce phénomène quelque part mais elle ne se rappelait plus où. Ils étaient alors retournés à la bibliothèque, mais vu comme c'était parti le brun pensa qu'il vaut mieux tout arrêter. Les cours avaient repris et il ne voulait pas que son état perturbe son amie et de ce fait avoir des répercussions sur ses études.

Il bailla, soudain fatigué, il se rappela alors de cette soirée l'année dernière juste la veille de la seconde épreuve, pour l'aider à trouver un moyen de rester dans le lac pendant une heure, ses amis étaient restés avec lui jusqu'à ce que Mme Pince les avait jetée dehors. À ce moment là aussi, ils s'étaient tués devant les bouquins. Puis en remontant plus loin dans ses souvenirs, il se rappela de la première année où ils recherchaient des informations sur Nicolas Flammel, pendant des mois ils n'avaient pas eu le moindre indice. À la fin il se trouvait que le livre qu'il leur fallait était sur la table de chevet de la jeune brune. Harry ria à cette pensée. Hermione et Ron le regardèrent intrigués. Il secoua la tête en souriant :

- Non, c'est rien je viens de repenser à nos recherches sur Nicolas Flammel, tout comme maintenant on avait rien puis Hermione s'est souvenu qu'elle avait le livre sur sa table de chevet, ria de nouveau Harry, détendu à présent.

- Ah ! S'écria la Griffondor en se levant soudainement, la mine étonné et les yeux brillants. Je sais ! Oh merci Harry, rejoignez moi à la salle commune après avoir tous rangés, merci.

Puis elle partit comme une flèche laissant les deux garçons abasourdis.

- Oh, non, non, non, ne me dis pas que ce putain de livre était encore une fois sur sa table, gémit Ron plaintif.

Harry ne disait rien mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Ils se regardèrent las et de façon explicite puis dans un geste commun, rangèrent les livres qui se trouvaient sur leur table.

* * *

La salle commune des Griffondors était chaleureuse et familiale avec ses tons chauds et sa cheminée toujours allumée. C'était une pièce circulaire ou de lourds rideaux bordeaux aux broderies couleur or, des drapeaux avec l'emblème de la maison ainsi que des tapis orientaux étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Il y avait aussi des tables et des chaises pour ceux qui souhaitaient faire leur devoirs et on pouvait voir que chaque habitant avait laissé une empreinte à son passage, si on regardait bien, on avait quelques affaires des élèves bordéliques ou tête en air, des endroits brûlés à cause des sorts mal jetés ou à cause des jumeaux Weasley, des magazines pour filles ou des journaux dans un coin... Mais ce qui rendait cet endroit encore plus convivial, c'était les quatre fauteuils et le grand canapé près du foyer où on pouvait se rassembler le soir.

D'ailleurs c'était dans ce canapé moelleux devant un bon feu que se reposaient Harry et Ron exténués. Mine de rien rangé une tonne de livres n'était pas si simple qu'il en avait l'air et nos deux compères ne sentaient même plus leurs bras.

Il y avait peu de monde, c'était l'heure du dîner et presque tous les élèves se restauraient. Seul deux autres personnes étaient avec eux, un septième année et un troisième qui faisaient leurs devoirs. Hermione était encore dans son dortoir mais les garçons entendirent soudain un crie de triomphe. Ils virent arrivé une Hermione aussi heureuse que si elle avait eu tous ses testes avec mention optimale. Elle tenait dans ses bras un livre moyen à la couverture rose à paillette qui firent grimacer les deux garçons.

- Je savais bien que j'avais déjà entendu parler de ce phénomène, s'écria-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle mit livre de telles sortes que les garçons purent lire le titre : « Mille façons de trouver son Âme-sœur ». Harry et Ron se regardèrent se demandant s'ils avaient bien vu mais l'incrédulité de chacun confirmèrent leur doute.

- Depuis quand lis-tu ce genre de livre Hermione ? Interrogea Ron sous le choc.

Hermione rougit d'embarras puis donna une légère baffe au roux.

- Ce n'est pas à moi, je l'ai... Emprunté à Patil dirons-nous. Elle l'a reçu à Noël et depuis elle n'arrête pas d'en jacasser, donc... C'est pour ça que j'ai eu un flash quand Harry nous a dit qu'il voyait un fil rouge, Patil en avait parlé quelques jours avant dans notre dortoir, expliqua la jeune femme tout en feuilletant dans le sommaire. Ah, là ! Donc le fil rouge du destin, conte populaire chinoise, qui raconte que toute personne est reliée à une autre qui lui ai destiné grâce à au dieu, Yue Xià Lao Rén. Qu'importe leur situation social, familial ou leur distance géographique l'un envers l'autre, ces personnes sont destinées à se retrouver et à vivre un amour sans égal ensemble (merci au site Narutiljon). Donc là on a le conte, puis... Voilà signification des différents fils qu'on peut trouver. On a tout abord le fil blanc, c'est lorsqu'on n'a jamais rencontré notre âme-sœur. Puis on trouve le fil noir lorsque notre âme-sœur est décédé. Enfin le fil passe du blanc au rouge lorsque les âme-sœur se sont déjà croisées. Ce fil va donc exercer un pouvoir d'attraction qui fait qu'irrémédiablement ces deux personnes vont se retrouver n'importe d'où.

- Donc, le fil que voit Harry ce sont nos fils du destin ? Demanda Ron.

- Exacte, ces fils relient deux personnes qui sont destinées à être ensemble car ils sont complémentaire l'un de l'autre, s'extasia la Griffondor.

- Wouah ! mon pote, t'as de la chance de pouvoir voir avec qui tu es destiné ! Tu peux prévoir ton coup en avance, s'exclama Ron, mais en regardant son ami il perdit son sourire.

Harry était figé comme statue, son visage était devenu blanc comme un fantôme, puis viré en vert, et enfin il se stagna au rouge pour finir en blanc.

- Hé Harry, tu vas bien ? Demanda l'autre garçon en le secouant.

- Hermione, dis-moi que c'est une blague, ou il y a une signification sur ce fil. Dis-moi qu'il y a une autre signification je t'en supplie !

- Je suis désolée mais ce que dit ce livre est totalement vrai, ce conte est réellement prouvé, l'original se trouve en Chine et il existe peu de copie dans le monde, d'ailleurs je suis surprise que Patil a pu avoir un livre avec la vrai version. Elle feuilleta de nouveau chaque page puis secoua négativement la tête. Non, il n'y a pas d'autre signification, finit-elle par dire triste en voyant la mine désespérée de l'élu, elle se mordilla les lèvres puis demanda : tu as déjà rencontré ton âme-soeur n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne répondit pas les yeux dans le vague, il hocha simplement la tête. Ron ria nerveusement.

- Allez Harry, ça peu pas être si terrible que ça quand même. Ne me dit pas qu'elle est une de tes fans, ou alors c'est la vieille MacGonagall quand même, plaisanta le roux.

Harry secoua de nouveau la tête, il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans laisser aucun son sortir puis finalement il se massa la tempe et déclara :

- C'est...

* * *

Héhé, je vous laisse en plein suspension même si je pense que le plupart savent déjà de qui il s'agit. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, biz.


	4. Chapter 3 : Promesse

**Le fil rouge du destin**

**Disclamer **: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, ni son monde, tout cela appartient à J.K Rowling, seule l'histoire est de moi, bien sûr j'écris que pour mon plaisir, donc je ne gagne pas d'argent avec XP.

**Pairing** : couples surprises

Présence de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, bien qu'il y aura des couples hétéros, de ce fait ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuer mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension.

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: romance

**Résumé :** _Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'en se réveillant ce jour-là, son destin changerait de façon si radical. « Pourquoi j'ai ce fil attaché à mon doigt ? » Ron le regarda perplexe, « Quel fil Harry ? » _

**Bêta : Ambre's Yaoi, mais ce chapitre n'est pas totalement corrigé donc si quelqu'un aimerait le faire je suis toute ouïe.**

**Contexte : **cette histoire se passe durant la cinquième année avec Miss Ombrage et la brigade dont notre Dray est le chef.

**Note de l'auteur** :

Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe. Et aussi, les dates de publications ne seront pas régulières.

De plus, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un review, mis en alertes ou en favoris XD.

À ce propos du suspense à la fin du chapitre 2 beaucoup m'ont signalé que c'était dommage car j'ai mis les couples, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec eux, en « justification », c'est parce qu'au début je pensais faire un one-shot pour la saint Valentin dont je n'avais que le plan, puis Ambre m'a conseillé de faire une histoire à chapitre car elle sera trop longue en one-shot, j'ai du faire des modifications de dernières minutes pour le prologue, les chapitres et le plan etc... Puis en écrivant le chapitre 2 je ne pensais pas que je mettrais un suspense, donc... Bah, ça a un peu gâcher la fin mais bon j'espère quand même que cela vous a plu ^-^.

Par ailleurs j'ai mis les couples car comme il y a des relations homosexuelles je devais préciser qui pour prévenir ceux qui n'aimeraient pas cela.

Bon j'ai assez blablaté comme ça, place à l'histoire !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Promesse d'amis**

Harry secoua de nouveau la tête, il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans laisser aucun son sortir puis finalement il se massa la tempe et déclara :

- C'est... Malfoy.

La bombe était lâchée. Un grand silence s'installa ainsi qu'une incrédulité franche. Ron ne comprenait pas, son cerveau s'était soudainement mis en une pause, ses yeux bleues s'étaient largement écarquillés tandis que sa bouche était grande ouverte. Si une image devait lui être associée, c'était bien celle d'un poisson rouge. Hermione quant à elle avait un visage fermé, seul ses yeux noisettes montraient que son cerveau était en train de surchauffer tellement ses pensées défilaient à vitesse grand V. Puis, pour une raison connut d'elle seule, un sourire malicieux prit place sur ses lèvres charnues. Harry l'aperçut et fronça ses sourcils, intriqué, mais avant qu'il ne put prendre parole, Ron bégaya hystériquement :

- Mal... Malfoy ?! Quoi Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a Malfoy ? Il est... Il est...

- Il est la personne avec qui je suis attaché, Ron, finit le brun en grimaçant.

L'autre garçon blêmit, l'information arriva enfin jusqu'à son cerveau. Il ferma les yeux se demandant si tout cela n'était qu'une simple blague que lui faisaient ses amis et que d'un seul coup ils lui criaient « Poisson d'avril ! ». Sauf que premièrement, ils étaient au mois de février et, secondement le visage grave de son meilleur ami confirma que c'était belle et bien la réalité. Mais dans quel merdier Harry s'est-il encore fourré ! Il soupira mais essaya encore de nier, ne voulant vraiment pas accepter que son ami de toujours soit destiné à leur pire ennemi.

- Tu en es vraiment sûr Harry ? Je veux dire, tu ne l'as pas vu depuis depuis que tu es réveillé et la fouine n'était pas présent en cours aujourd'hui...

- Désolé Ron mais j'en suis absolument sûr.

- Oh, tu veux bien nous expliquer pourquoi Harry, je suis sûr que tu nous caches quelques choses, tu peux TOUT nous dire tu sais, chanta Hermione sadiquement.

L'élu déglutit péniblement, il connaissait la jeune fille et savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à le faire payer très chère s'il ne leur avouait pas la vérité. Sauf que d'un autre côté, c'était assez personnelle... Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en eux mais, c'était juste gênant... Très gênant... Il détourna la tête rougissant sous le regard insistant de la Griffondor même Ron avait arrêté de se lamenter contre le karma du brun et le fixait. Il posa sa tête contre le dossier du canapé puis se remémora l'événement d'hier soir.

_Il s'était réveillé cette nuit-là, non à cause d'un cauchemar mais par une soudaine envie, on l'appelait... Le dortoir était des plus silencieux s'il ne prenait en compte les ronflements de ses camarades de chambre. _

_Dans un état second, il s'assit sur le bord de son lit le visage tourné vers la fenêtre... La lune était belle ce soir, et semblait le protéger des ténèbres. La lune le regardait alors il la regarda. La lune flottait dans le ciel d'encre éclairant son fil d'une lumière étrange, féerique, surnaturel... Oui, son fil était magnifique, d'une couleur rouge comme le sang mais en même brillant comme un diamant... Quelque chose l'attirait dans ce fil, quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais dont il ne se souciait pour l'instant guère. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir, parce que cette nuit il le sentait, il le savait, ce sera magique... _

_Il se leva, sans bruit, sans pensée, guidé par les faibles rayons lunaire. Elles illuminaient son chemin, tandis que l'autre bout du fil l'attirait vers un lieu inconnu. Tout autour de lui n'était qu'illusion, seul le chemin lumineux l'intéressait. Le fil le tirait toujours, à travers les couloirs, à travers les tournants, à travers les escaliers... Alors il continua son chemin, ensorcelé par la lune et le fil étincelant..._

_Il arriva dans un long couloir, celui du septième étage. Il y avait des fenêtres, beaucoup de fenêtres et **sa** silhouette se découpa à travers la lumière de la lune. Il **le** voyait de profil, adossé contre la fenêtre, les bras croisés. Il **le** détailla. C'était un homme, un très bel homme, **ses** cheveux semblaient argentés tellement ils étaient pâles et éclatant. **Il **était aussi musclé et paraissait fort, **ses** traits étaient virils, masculins et surtout aristocratiques. **Son** nez était fin, droit et **ses** yeux orageux étaient voilés par **ses** longs cils qui créèrent des ombres sur **ses** pommettes hautes. Sa conscience **le** reconnu aisément, cette attitude noble et fière mais aussi arrogant, cela ne pouvait être que **lui**. Pourtant il ne voulait pas s'enfuir, embrumé par la lune, par la magie,... Son fil le tirait encore, voulant qu'il se rapproche encore plus... Il avança d'un pas, toujours aussi silencieux... Puis un autre,... Et un autre... Ils étaient tellement près l'un de l'autre à présent qu'il pouvait à présent entendre le souffle calme de l'autre garçon. **Il **a dû aussi le remarquer car **il** se retourna vers lui, menaçant, irrité de se faire interrompre dans **son** moment de calme, dans un moment intime. **Il** le reconnu aussi, **son** regard changea, vers une lueur qui lui était inconnu, il ne comprit pas. Il ne voulait pas connaître, pas maintenant, il savait qu'il ne l'accepterait pas. _

_**Il **voulait prendre parole, mais il ne voulait pas écouter, cela briserait tout, le silence, le calme, la tranquillité, ce nouveau lien entre eux, cette entente, cette compréhension,... Il lui prit alors rapidement la main, celle où était noué l'autre bout du fil. **L'autre** était surpris, **son** visage le trahis, mais** il** se reprit, le comprenant.** Il** serra alors leurs mains jointes dans un signe d'accord. _

_Ils restèrent là assis, l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs mains joins, le regard vers la lune qui éclairait de façon extraordinaire le parc en dessous d'eux. Le ciel dégagé laissait une atmosphère d'une incroyable pureté où le silence régnait en maître. Une sensation d'enchantement sous une divine tranquillité les prirent._

_C'était reposant et chaleureux, la douceur de la main de l'autre, cette intimité, cette atmosphère, c'était bien... _

_Leurs regards se croisèrent, et leurs mains se serrèrent encore plus. Il regarda son compagnon de cette nuit de lune, il **le** trouva séduisant, **l'autre** le regardait aussi son visage était sérieux, désireux... Il le regarda encore détailla chaque trait du visage qui lui faisait face, chaque forme, chaque contour,… Puis, il se sentit attiré,… Vers ces lèvres... Ces lèvres roses qui ne faisaient que de prononcer des paroles blessantes. Ces lèvres roses qui ne laissaient sortir que des sifflements méprisants. Ces lèvres roses qui le tentaient comme le fruit défendu. _

_Ils se rapprochèrent,... Leur souffle chaud caressait la joue de l'autre... Puis, **il** posa sa main libre sur son visage,** son** pouce caressa sa lèvre inférieur et **ses **yeux brillaient d'une lueur sauvage,... Ils se rapprochèrent encore, il ferma ses yeux,..._

_Il se sentait fondre sous la caresse, sous le baiser, sous **sa** présence. Ses mains timides agrippèrent la chemise devant lui, la froissant sous son dur touché. **Il** l'embrassait, l'entraînant dans un baiser brûlant, passionné, sensuelle... C'était bon, tellement, il était surpris...** Il** approfondis encore plus leur baiser, **il **le voulait,... Cependant ils durent s'arrêter, leur souffle se manquait. _

_La réalité les frappèrent brisant le charme du lieu. Il était horrifié. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ! Il se releva, et voulut partir. Mais **il** l'attrapa le bras, le retint. Il se retira et courut loin, loin de lui, loin de cette nuit, loin de **lui**,... Pourtant il se retourna et il **le** vit, regardant sa main gauche vide et embrasser **son **doigt, là où était attaché le fil... _

_Est-ce que Malfoy pouvait voir le fil ? _

- Est-ce que Malfoy pouvait voir le fil ? Demanda soudain Harry, sa parole faisant écho à sa pensée.

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles Harry, répondit Ron.

- Bah... J'ai eu... l'impression que Malfoy pouvait voir le fil lui aussi, chuchota le brun les sourcils fronçaient.

- Harry, si tu veux qu'on comprenne raconte-nous depuis le début, exigea Hermione, les mains sur ses hanches.

Il se tut, ne sachant pas où commençait. Le silence était insoutenable, il finit par commencer son récit en cafouillant un peu :

- C'était hier soir,... Je me réveillé par l'envie de connaître la personne à l'autre bout de mon fil. Je me levais et j'ai vu la lune, elle me regardait vous savez et tout c'est embrouillé,... C'était bizarre comme si je contrôlais plus rien mais en même c'est moi qui bougeais mes membres,... Et puis il y avait la lune et ma magie aussi, elle tourbillonnait d'impatience, et mon fil aussi... Mon fil était magnifique hier soir,... Je voulais savoir qui était au bout donc je me suis levais et j'ai suivis le fil. Arrivé au septième étage j'ai vu Malfoy adossé contre une fenêtre, je l'ai trouvé beau, ne me demandais pas pourquoi mais j'étais charmé et tout autour de nous avaient disparus, sans importance,... Je me sentais bien auprès de lui, à ma place, vous voyez. Puis, je ne sais plus, on sait rapprocher et il m'a embrassé...

- QUOI ?! Cria Ron. Comment ça il t'as embrassé ?

- Chut Ron ! Continue Harry, ordonna Hermione totalement plongé dans le récit.

- Bah,... On s'est rapproché et j'ai fermé les yeux. On a échangé un baiser, continua Harry en rougissant et pensa intérieurement « Quel baiser ! C'était indescriptible ! » Mais à bout de souffle, on s'est séparé, je me suis sauvais mais avant de rentrer au dortoir je me suis retournais vers lui et il a embrassé là où se nouait son fil, enfin notre fil, finit-il. Tu crois Hermione qu'il peut voir le fil lui aussi ?

La jeune femme mâchouilla ses lèvres, mais soupira.

- Je ne sais pas trop Harry, on était tous paniqué lorsque Neville et toi sommes tombés dans les pommes, Malfoy était resté en retrait, on n'a pas fait attention à lui. Peut-être qu'il a eu un dose minime de votre potion, après tout c'était devenu un gaz mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi lui et pas les autres,... Seulement, il est vrai qu'on ne peut pas écarter cette supposition... Annonça la sage du groupe, puis elle continua d'un ton plaisantin, en tout cas tu t'es bien trouvé, un Malfoy ! Rien que ça ! C'est Lucius Malfoy qui va être content quand il l'apprendra, lui qui voudrait sûrement que son fils unique épouse une héritière sang pure et avoir un héritier afin de perpétuer leur lignée, le voilà bien tomber.

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire imaginant la tête que ferait le père de Draco en apprenant la nouvelle. Le brun bien qu'encore douteux face à ses sentiments pensa qu'être avec le blond n'était finalement pas si terrible que ça, à part le caractère d'hippogriffe de l'autre garçon, ce dernier était vraiment pas mal physiquement. En se rappelant du corps vu la nuit dernière il eut un coup de chaud... Faut qu'il se calme !

- Hum, je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance mais je pense que vous allez être déçut si vous pensez que Malfoy senior serait malheureux ou en colère, commença Ron nerveusement les joues rosis, il ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion avec ses deux meilleurs amis, oh que non. Au contraire, je pense qu'il serait dès plus fiers.

- Que veux-tu dire Ron ? Interrogea la brune, la tête penchée d'un côté.

- Comme vous n'êtes pas du monde magique, vous ne savez donc pas tout, même si tu lisais tous les livres de la bibliothèque ou du monde sorcier d'ailleurs, tu ne connaîtras pas ces choses-là, Hermione, dit Ron. Pas parce que tu n'es pas intelligente, ce n'est pas ça, mais chaque famille de sorcier surtout les sangs purs ont des traditions et ces derniers ne sont inscrits dans des livres, ils ont dit de bouche à oreille seulement pour les héritiers afin que ces derniers perpétuent la valeur de la famille. Même la mienne qui n'est pas très à cheval dessus en possèdent, papa nous les répétaient souvent quand on était petit. Mais toutes les familles s'accordent à dire que pour le bien être de leur descendant le sexe de leur compagnon ne compte pas. Ce que je veux vous dire c'est que tous les sorciers sont bi de naissance et le reste jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent leur genre et que l'homosexualité est courante dans notre monde et surtout très bien accepté, puisqu'ils peuvent se marier et avoir des enfants s'ils prennent une potion. La seule différence chez les sangs purs est la compétition entre eux, plus le future gendre ou fiancée est magnifique et puissant plus la famille a de renommée ensuite.

- Tu... Veux dire que le fait que je sois un homme ne pose aucun problème ?

Ron affirma de la tête.

- Mais pourtant je n'ai jamais vu de couple gay à Poudlard !

Le roux grimaça, il détestait déjà la suite de la conversation.

- C'est parce que tu es trop naïf pour l'apercevoir.

- Comment ça ?

- Harry, Harry, Harry, pourquoi crois-tu que je t'emmène toujours ailleurs après nos entraînement de Quidditch au lieu de directement rentrer dans notre chambre.

Harry blêmit puis rougit, il était tellement rouge que l'autre Griffon se demandait s'il pouvait cuire un œuf dessus.

- C'est... Qui ?

- Seamus et Dean n'est-ce pas ? Déclara Hermione en réfléchissant.

Le roux hocha la tête en souriant, il savait bien que sa belle et intelligente Hermione allait tout de suite trouver.

- Et Neville, il est au courant ? Continua Harry.

- Tu es le seul à ne pas savoir dans notre dortoir, même les autres maisons le savent et Neville, je crois qu'il va dans la serre que lui a prêtée Mme Chourave.

Si le brun n'était pas assis, il serait tombé de surprise, il découvrait plus sur le monde sorcier de jour en jour. Hermione réfléchit une question lui trotta dans la tête, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais aucun livre sur les traditions sorciers, certains livres en réfèrent un peu mais sans détails. Tout cela la rendait curieuse.

- Ron ?

- Oui, Hermione ?

- Tu peux me dire les critères que cherchent les familles de sangs purs.

- Et bien si on devait prendre un exemple, Harry a tous les qualités pour être le futur gendre parfait que veulent toutes les familles, sangs purs ou pas.

- Comment ça ?

- En fait il y a trois grands critères qui sont prises en compte, d'abord la beauté, Harry, sans ses vêtements, tu serais superbe même moi je peux le dire alors que je te considère comme un petit frère. Puis vient la puissance, et l'intelligence. La renommée entre parfois dans les critères dans certaines familles qui ont déjà une réputation. Niveau intelligence, 'Ry est au dessus de la moyenne. Puis je pense qu'on peut aisément affirmer qu'il est le plus puissant de notre génération et pour ce qui est de la renommée, on voit son visage dans la gazette du sorcier 5 jours sur 7, et tous les jours sur la couverture quand il fait un truc de dingue.

- Hé ! Je ne fais pas de truc dingue, s'indigna Harry.

- Non tu es un aimant à ennuie.

Le sauveur décida de ne pas répliquer et bouda dans son coin, ce n'était pas de sa faute si tous les problèmes les plus farfelus le poursuivaient... Enfin peut être que si, mais il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais à vive voix.

Devant cette remarque des plus véridiques, les deux autres par contre éclatèrent de rire. Finalement, le brun ria lui aussi, entraîné dans cette joie. Au bout de quelques minutes ils s'arrêtèrent calmés.

- Sinon Harry, maintenant que tu sais être destiné à Malfoy que décides-tu ? Interrogea Hermione.

- Hum,... Je ne sais pas trop, si Malfoy connaît la signification du fil, je pense qu'on peut essayait de s'entendre et de devenir ami pour l'instant. Pour te dire la vérité je ne suis pas très sur de mes sentiments et je pense qu'il me faut du temps, avoua le Griffondor aux yeux verts.

- Ouais ! En tout pas, ne comptait pas sur moi pour lui dire ce que représente le fil s'il ne le sait pas, grommela Ron.

- Hé bien on verra bien lorsque ce cher Prince réapparaîtra, je me demande quad même où il est passé aujourd'hui...

Comme toujours Hermione partit dans sa réflexion, mais seulement cette fois-ci elle n'était pas seule, Harry aussi se demandait bien où était passé le blond. Son cœur tambourina soudain d'inquiétude, et s'il avait cru qu'il l'avait repoussé ou même et s'il regrettait leur baiser et qu'il ne voulait plus le revoir ? Harry avait mal, un poids alourdit son cœur d'une doute monstrueuse, après tout ils étaient ennemis depuis plus de cinq ans déjà. Une haine comme la leur ne se défaisait pas du jour au lendemain. Il avait vraiment mal à présent, ses sentiments n'étaient pas encore claires mais il savait qu'il ne voulait plus que le blond le déteste. L'idée même de continuer leur querelle, de voir le mépris et la haine reflétaient dans les yeux argents du Serpentard lui donna envie de vomir. Son fil pulsa au même rythme que son cœur.

- Harry, mon vieux ça va ? Demanda Ron inquiet, son ami était blême et tremblait.

Ron ne comprenait pas ce mal et il se détesta de ne pas pouvoir aider son ami dans la détresse. Il se savait idiot et maladroit, il n'était le genre à se tracasser devant les problèmes et il regrettait souvent de ne pas être assez adroit pour réconforter les autres.

Surtout Harry, il savait le brun fort et qu'inconsciemment ce dernier revêtait un masque de héros, l'image que tous voulait voir sur son visage, la faiblesse ne lui était pas permise. Pourtant Ron le savait, au fond, Harry n'était qu'un enfant qui avait trop vite grandit, un enfant qui avait dû faire face à beaucoup plus d'épreuves qu'aucun adulte ne pouvait imaginer. Juste un enfant qui aurait besoin d'un peu de bonheur, un peu d'espoir, d'un main qui se tend vers lui... Harry se montrait toujours vaillant, fort et confiant devant les autres mais la nuit dans son lit, Ron entendait ses pleurs, et voyaient les larmes qui brillaient à la lueur des étoiles. À ces moments là il se détestait réellement de ne pas pouvoir l'approcher et d'aller le réconforter. Parce Harry cachera ses larmes et ses sentiments au fond de lui, et remettra son masque sur lui, et Ron ne le voulait ! Il voulait voir un Harry souriant et agir comme une personne de leur âge, il voulait le voir faire des bêtises et des caprices,... Ron reconnut que peut être Malfoy était la personne qui fallait à Harry, une personne assez fort pour le soutenir et qui pouvait percer le lourd masque qui l'enveloppait. Même s'il n'aimait pas cette fouine arrogante, il savait qu'à l'avenir il ferait un effort, pour Harry, pour son bonheur, pour son futur,...

- Je vais bien Ron, je suis seulement un peu fatigué, il se fait tard je vais aller me coucher. À demain !

La voix de Harry était faible, légèrement tremblotante, comme éreintée. Ron se promit de veiller sur lui autant qu'il le pourra et surtout si Malfoy lui fait le moindre mal, qu'importe ce qu'il pourra lui arriver, il réglerait son compte. Derrière lui, Hermione fit la même promesse en regardant la fragile silhouette du brun montrer dans sa chambre.

* * *

Voilà ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents mais bon j'essayerais de faire mieux pour le prochain XD. Sinon j'espère qu'il vous a plus, et je vous dit à très bientôt.


	5. Chapter 4 : Jamais 1 sans 2, et 2 sans 3

**Le fil rouge du destin**

**Disclamer **: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, ni son monde, tout cela appartient à J.K Rowling, seule l'histoire est de moi, bien sûr j'écris que pour mon plaisir, donc je ne gagne pas d'argent avec XP.

**Pairing** : couples surprises

Présence de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, bien qu'il y aura des couples hétéros, de ce fait ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuer mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension.

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: romance

**Résumé :** _Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'en se réveillant ce jour-là, son destin changerait de façon si radical. « Pourquoi j'ai ce fil attaché à mon doigt ? » Ron le regarda perplexe, « Quel fil Harry ? » _

**Bêta : Ambre's Yaoi, ce chapitre est corrigé mais si quelqu'un aimerait le refaire je suis toute ouïe.**

**Contexte : **cette histoire se passe durant la cinquième année avec Miss Ombrage et la brigade dont notre Dray est le chef.

**Note de l'auteur** :

Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe. Et aussi, les dates de publications ne seront pas régulières.

Sinon, je reposte ce chapitre car il semblerait que le fait que j'ai mis les couples gênent au niveau des suspense, une certaine personne,_ Guest _me l'a fortement précisé. Donc j'ai enlevé les couples, désolé pour ceux qui ont suivis cette histoire depuis le début d'avoir gâché ces moments-là. Sinon, cette même personne m'a aussi écrit que ce chapitre est désagréable à lire donc si quelqu'un aimerait m'aider à la corriger et me soumettre à des idées pour améliorer ce chapitre, j'en serais ravie.

De plus, oui Guest, ce chapitre est une sorte de transition pour amener le prochain donc oui il manque de "peps" comme vous le dites. Pour ce qui de mon commentaire à la fin à propos des couples, justement j'en ai parlé de deux principalement, celui de Dean et Seamus passe en second plan. Mais je pensais que les lecteurs essayeraient de trouver pour le troisième couple comme l'a fait _Brigitte26 _à qui d'ailleurs je remercie pour son commentaire engcurageant XD.

Bien, je remercie à Guest pour son commentaire qui m'a aidé à améliorer mon histoire et j'espère que quelqu'un répondra à mon appelle de secours.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Jamais un problème sans deux et deux sans trois**

Mardi, le jour si peu attendu du trio d'or. Dans la salle commune des Griffondors, tous pouvaient voir que ces trois-là étaient tendus à l'extrême, et leur visage montrait leur détermination face à un combat connu d'eux seuls. Dans un hochement de tête, ils sortirent pour aller dans la Grande Salle afin de prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Harry était pensif, il ne connaissait pas les sentiments de Malfoy par rapport à leur relation, mais il se dit qu'il fera face lorsque ce dernier sera devant lui. Au fond de lui, le brun savait qu'il demanderait une trêve, même s'il devait mettre sa fierté de côté. Ron le regardait, un peu perdu avec tous ces événements, en plus Neville ne s'était pas encore réveillé, ce qui l'attrista. Même si Harry lui avait dit clairement que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il culpabilisait, surtout lorsqu'il allait voir le timide Griffondor à l'infirmerie. Hermione, un peu en retrait du groupe, n'était pas inquiète pour une Noise. Au contraire, elle arborait un petit sourire en coin, mystérieux, comme si elle savait déjà ce qui allait se passer. Alors que ses deux compagnons regardaient de droite à gauche comme si les Serpentards allaient les foncer dessus un moment ou un autre, elle continua son chemin d'un pas chaloupé presque dansant, tout allez bien se passer.

Comme toujours la Grande Salle était bondée, avec des conversations qui s'animaient un peu de partout. Les Serdaigles discutaient pour la plupart des cours, des points rapportés par leur maison, des nouvelles du monde. Les Poufsouffles parlaient de sujets légers, d'art ou de musique et se faisaient de bonnes relations un peu partout dans toutes les maisons. La table des Griffondors étaient la plus animée avec des farces, des blagues ou des conversations sur les matchs de Quidditch tandis que celle des Serpentards étaient presque silencieux, on chuchotait doucement, et c'était avec élégance qu'on mangeait les plats.

Dès qu'Harry était rentré dans la salle, son regard s'était tout de suite accroché à celui du prince des verts et argents. Pendant un instant qui semblait duré des heures, il resta figé, ses yeux verts ancrés dans celui orageux de son opposé. Il repensa à cette soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, et son souffle se coupa, comme cette nuit-là tout disparut autour de lui. Le blond dû suivre le même courant de pensée car il se tendit imperceptiblement et ses pupilles se dilatèrent comme un serpent devant une souris.

Ron qui avait vu son ami se figé, le secoua.

- Hé ! Mon vieux qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Harry sursauta, soudainement ramené à la réalité, tout comme Draco qui reprit son repas comme si rien ne s'était passé, même si ses amis avaient clairement percer le masque de glace de leur prince.

- Oh, non c'est rien Ron, on va manger ?

Il jeta un dernier regard au blond avant de prendre siège, le dos tourné vers ce dernier. Ron n'était pas dupe, il avait compris que Harry regardait Malfoy, ses yeux bleus se baladèrent sur la tables des verts quand ils rencontrèrent des pupilles profonds saisissants. Cette vue lui semblait familier, il se reprit puis détailla le possesseur de ces yeux amandes, un garçon à la peau hâlée, plus musclé que lui dont les traits réguliers qui caractérisaient aisément une personne de noblesse. Il faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il reconnut Blaise Zabini, un des amis proche de Malfoy. Le grand basané le fixait aussi de manière inflexible. Ron se sentait mal-à l'aise comme mis à nue devant le Serpentard. Il finit par se détourner, gêné, et par prendre place à son tour devant Harry et à côté d'Hermione. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse sans qu'il comprenne la raison.

Hermione qui avait assistée à toute la scène, pouffa intérieurement, que ces deux amis étaient idiots parfois. D'une humeur taquine, elle voulut s'amuser un peu à leur dépend.

- Il y a un certain Serpentard qui nous regarde assez... Intensément, lança-t-elle avec désinvolte tout en tartinant sa tranche de pain.

La réaction des deux garçons ne se firent pas attendre, Ron releva soudainement sa tête de son bol pour examiner la table en face de lui, pensant à Blaise, tandis que Harry fit la même chose, sauf que lui rêvait d'un blond aux yeux clairs. Seulement aucun des deux n'étaient en train de regarder leur table, ils étaient en train de discuter ensemble. C'était lorsque Hermione pouffa que les deux garçons surent qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir.

- Hermione ! Crièrent les deux Griffondors.

- Oui ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, pourquoi as-tu dis ça ? Demanda Harry.

- Mais, c'est la vérité, je ne parlais seulement pas de votre Serpentard...

- C... Comment ça notre Serpentard ? Rougit Ron en détournant la tête. T.. Tu veux parler de Malfoy ?

- Humm, peut-être...

Hermione eut un petit sourire avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la table face à elle. Lorsqu'elle eut la confirmation de ce qu'elle voulait, elle retourna dans ses plats, la tête remplie de pensées. Peut-être que la discussion qu'elle avait eu hier avec le directeur après que ces deux amis furent partis se coucher, avait du bon finalement. Les garçons ne dirent rien de plus, ne comprenant pas le comportement d'Hermione.

La matinée défila à toute vitesse, Harry qui avait une semaine de retard avait quasiment tous rattrapé mais peinait encore dans certaines matières. Ils n'avaient pas de cours avec les Serpentards ce matin, de ce fait, les trois amis avaient l'esprit tranquille. Néanmoins après le déjeuner, Harry avait potion et il commençait doucement mais sûrement à paniquer devant le futur face à face. Il doutait de réussir à s'exprimer devant Malfoy.

Alors qu'ils étaient en chemin pour le cours de potion, Harry s'arrêta net. Il avait oublié quelque chose...

- Hé mon vieux ça va ? Demanda Ron en voyant le mal être de son ami.

- Ouais, je pense, mais j'ai impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose...

Harry réfléchit un instant, puis fouilla dans ses affaires, avant de s'exclamer :

- Mes affaires de potion !

- Ne me dit pas que tu les as laissés dans le dortoir, exaspéra Hermione.

- Si, je vais aller les chercher, à tout de suite.

- Oui mais dépêche-toi ! Cria Ron.

Sur ce le brun partit en courant, ne voulant pas donner une raison de plus à Snape pour le réprimander. Lorsqu'il prit enfin ses affaires, il s'arrêta afin de reprendra son souffle, et ses pensées vagabonds revinrent. Doit-il vraiment faire face à Malfoy ? Ce dernier semblait parfaitement calme en sa présence... Peut-être que le blond ne voulait pas l'avoir comme compagnon donc il agit comme d'habitude... Harry souffla d'exaspération, penser ainsi ne servirait à rien, il faut qu'il lui fasse face. Remonté à bloc, il sortit en courant du dortoir afin de regagner les cachots. Il était presque arrivé quand il percuta contre quelque chose de dur à un tournant et tomba sur quelqu'un.

- Outch !

Le brun ouvrit les yeux en entendant cette voix roque, fut pris dans un gouffre de mercure. Son souffle se coupa, et son cœur s'affola ; il était de nouveau face à Draco Malfoy. Comme cette nuit-là, il fut pris de vertige et d'un sentiment de bien-être. Il sentait la respiration lente de son opposé sur sa joue, la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de son corps. Ses yeux descendirent sur les lèvres qui l'avaient embrassé, et qu'il avait embrassées. Draco eut un frisson devant le visage d'anticipation du brun, il glissa sa main pâle sur la joue rose de son opposé et la caressa. Ils se rapprochèrent de nouveau, puis...

- DRINNG !

La sonnerie retentit comme un crie de Banshee, réveillant les deux Némésis. Draco toussa pour masqué sa gêne, le Griffondor était assis sur un endroit très dangereux.

- Peux-tu te relever Potter, on a cours.

Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux en voyant leur position compromettante, il était assis sur le bassin du blond et avait serré dans sa main la chemise de ce dernier. Il bafouilla un peu, avant de se relever précipitamment. Harry ramassa ses affaires, éparpillés lors de sa chute, tandis que Draco dépoussiéra des tâches invisibles. Les deux évitèrent le regard de l'autre, mais partirent d'un même pas vers la salle de classe.

Le couloir était désert, les élèves étaient déjà en cours. Les deux ennemis gardèrent silence et une atmosphère tendue s'instaura. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire, ils savaient que leur relation avait changé mais dans un sens, étant depuis plus de cinq ans, ennemis ils n'avaient pas de sujet de conversation potable et neutre qui leur venaient à l'esprit. Draco bien que n'étant pas un courageux Griffondor décida de parler en premier.

- Que... Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec tes amis Potter ?

Le ton neutre et sans mépris surprit Harry qui cligna des yeux ne sachant pas quoi dire avant de se reprendre et de répondre doucement.

- J'avais oublié de prendre mes affaires de potion, donc je suis partit les chercher.

Harry s'attendait à une réplique cynique de la part de Malfoy, mais ce dernier ni fit rien.

- Ah...

C'était bien la première fois que le blond avait si peu de répartit, et le silence revint. Les deux jeunes hommes accélèrent leur pas, voulant écourter cette conversation si pauvre.

- Et toi Malfoy ?

- Hm ?

- Que faisais-tu seul ?

- J'avais une lettre urgente à envoyer, de ce fait j'ai pris du retard.

- Oh...

Silence... Harry pouffa soudainement, amusé de cette situation tellement irréaliste, arrêtant ainsi le blond qui se retourna vers le Griffondor. Voyant l'autre garçon rire sans raison apparente, il souleva un sourcil, intrigué malgré lui.

- Qu'as-tu donc Potter, as-tu perdu tes derniers neurones en cours de route ?

- Ah ! Non, je me disais que notre conversation est vraiment désespérante en comparaison avec nos précédentes joutes verbales.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais. Comment dire, avant nos phrases étaient beaucoup plus longues, avec des insultes plus constructives que les onomatopées que nous venons de faire afin de rester cordial et « civilisé », affirma Harry.

- Tu préférerais que nous nous jetions des piques ? Lança Draco sarcastiquement, puis malicieux il déclara avec un air suffisant, je savais bien que tu aimais ton surnom de balafré, il fallait le dire tout de suite si ma voix te manquait.

Au lieu de réagir au quart de tour comme d'habitude, Harry rougit fortement en entendant la dernière remarque. Draco qui avait vu le changement demanda abasourdit :

- Réellement Potter ? Tu aimes ma voix ?

Embarrassé, Harry ne répondit rien, baissa la tête puis avança en laissant le Serpentard derrière lui qui cacha son visage troublé derrière sa main. Décidément, Potter était trop mignon pour son bien...

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le calme, l'atmosphère autrefois tendue était remplacée par l'inconfort de leur situation. Tous deux furent soulagés de se retrouver enfin devant la salle de classe. Harry en bon Griffondor toqua. L'attende ne fut pas longue, en un instant la porte s'ouvrit et le professeur apparut, le visage dédaigneux. En voyant ses élèves retardataires ce dernier renifla de mépris puis s'écarta pour laisser entrer les deux jeunes hommes.

- Puisque vous nous faîtes l'honneur d'assister à mon cours Monsieur Potter, je vous prierais de ne pas être en retard, siffla l'homme ténébreux. En guise de punition d'avoir retardé un autre élève, je retire 20 points à votre maison.

Les Griffondors crièrent d'indignation devant cette injustice tout comme Harry mais aucun d'entre eux ne firent de remarque à Snape, ne voulant pas que ce dernier retire d'autre point. Néanmoins, le brun lança un regard noir à son professeur qui le lui rendit bien. Les Serpentards rirent sous cape mais voyant le visage fermé et les yeux promesse de mille souffrances de leur prince, ils s'arrêtèrent et se replongèrent dans leur potion. Le brun admira la maîtrise du blond devant les autres et regarda la salle de classe à la recherche de ses amis, Hermione était avec Dean tandis que Ron était avec Seamus. Pour un peu Harry trouva cela étrange car son ami voulait séduire la seule fille du groupe mais le brun supposa que Ron culpabilisait encore à propos de l'accident.

- Qu'attendez-vous Potter, l'arrivé de Merlin ? Installez-vous à présent ! Ordonna sèchement le directeur des Serpentards en voyant que le Griffondor ne bougeait pas. Petite précision avant, cette potion est à faire en duo, je dis cela surtout pour vous Potter étant donné que vous êtes une catastrophe ambulant dans cette matière. Essayez juste de ne pas trop déranger le travail de Monsieur Malfoy.

Harry aurait voulu répliquer, ou arracher la langue perfide de Snape mais il ne fit qu'acquiescer et s'installa à côté de Malfoy qui était déjà en pleine lecture de la recette. Il décida de faire de même n'ayant que cela à faire.

Le blond ne fit rien de déplacé ou de malveillant pendant l'heure, au contraire Harry découvrit une autre partit de la personnalité du blond qui était assez attirant à ses yeux. Il put en restant à ses côtés voir à quel point le Serpentard était sérieux, et maître dans des situations où il était en groupe. Instinctivement, celui-ci prenait le rôle de chef et guidait naturellement Harry à travers les différentes étapes lors de la concoction de leur potion. Il était aussi prévenant et précis dans les instructions au point qu'Harry se sentait détendu et apaisé. Le brun songea qu'il était beaucoup plus facile d'écouter Draco parler que de lire des consignes, écouter cette voix basse et roque qui l'enveloppait comme du velours faisait vibrer tout son corps. L'ambition de réussir du blond motiva Harry au point qu'il voulut lui aussi montrer de quoi il était capable, il n'était pas vraiment une catastrophe en potion, après tout il savait cuisiner depuis l'âge de cinq-six ans, mais il se déconcentrait facilement et le fait que son professeur le haïssait n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Pour la première fois, il sentit qu'il pouvait comptait sur quelqu'un d'autre, se reposer sur une autre personne et laisser un autre prendre les décisions... il remercia Draco pour cela. De plus, il découvrit de l'amusement dans la fabrication de potion alors qu'il détestait cette matière avant.

Quand vient la sonnerie, Harry regretta un peu de devoir se séparer du blond mais n'en montra rien. Le professeur Snape émit un demi-compliment à Harry même s'il sous entendait bien que tout le travail était entièrement dû à Draco. Pourtant, Harry resta indifférent face à cette remarque, il était fier d'avoir fabriqué cette potion et surtout d'avoir pu découvrir plus sur sa Némésis.

Les heures qui suivirent passèrent comme une flèche, Harry repensait encore à Draco et au cours de potion. Ses yeux trouvèrent naturellement le blond quand il était à proximité. De plus Harry avait compris que si sa Némésis était près de lui, le fil se tendait comme pour les attirer l'un envers l'autre. Quelques fois il surprit Malfoy le détaillait aussi, ce qui renforça impression son impression que le blond pouvait lui aussi apercevoir le fil rouge qui les liaient. Le reste de la journée dura ainsi, Harry cherchait Draco et Draco observait Harry.

* * *

Les cours étaient enfin terminés, le trio d'or était retourné dans leur salle commune afin de se reposer. Le dîner ne commençait que dans deux heures et ils avaient du temps pour leurs devoirs.

Harry était assis dans un fauteuil à côté du feu ronronnant alors que Ron était près d'Hermione dans le canapé. Le roux essayait d'attirer l'attention de la jeune fille plongée dans un livre, mais sans succès, elle l'ignorait superbement. Harry n'était pas dupe et maintenant qu'il pouvait voir les fils du destin, il lui sembla plus facile de comprendre les sentiments des gens les uns envers les autres. Il avait enfin vu l'intimité qu'avait ses deux amis Seamus et Dean, ils étaient toujours ensemble et quand ils étaient séparés ils savaient où était son conjoint. De plus Harry avait vu les sentiments qui apparaissaient dans leurs yeux, c'était doux et chaleureux comme si l'autre personne était un trésor... Harry pensa qu'être amoureux et devenir important aux yeux de quelqu'un n'était pas si mal. Or le visage mélancolique de Ron fit qu'il voulut lui faire échanger ses idées. Surtout que son fil n'allait pas vers la jeune fille.

- Hey, aujourd'hui j'ai,... Comme si pour quelque raison j'avais une affinité avec Malfoy, dit Harry avec hésitation.

Ron se tourna vers le brun pensif, se remémore cette journée. Hermione la tête toujours dans son livre déclara d'un ton de docteur :

- Eh bien, je suppose que c'est sûrement à cause du fil Harry, n'oublie pas qu'il exerce comme un sort d'attraction entre les deux personnes liées, et fait en sorte que ces personnes renforcent leur lien.

- Oui, maintenant que tu le dis... Harry n'ajouta rien d'autre, comme une intuition, il savait que cette phrase ne concernait pas que lui. Hermione voulait insinuer quelques choses et il voulait savoir quoi.

- Mh, quand j'y pense c'est vrai que la fouine et toi avec de nombreux points communs, annonça Ron à voix basse. Vous aimez le Quidditch, et vos caractères sont semblable à un certains points. Et que ce soit Malfoy ou toi, il arrive que vous savez ce que fait l'autre ou où l'autre se trouve. Je pensais au début que c'était parce que tu t'es renseigné sur lui comme il est ton ennemi mais à présent c'est sûrement à cause de ton affinité avec lui.

Une affinité avec Malfoy depuis tout ce temps ? Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé cela, mais il reconnaissait que depuis la première année, il avait souvent sentit la présence du blond à des lieux où il devait aller ou alors le blond allait dans des endroits où Harry y était. Est-ce que leur attraction était si forte que cela ?

- En tout cas, je vais aller me renseigner plus à ce sujet, informa la jeune fille en claquant son livre, puis le rangea dans son sac. Je vais à la bibliothèque, à tout à l'heure.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Suggéra Ron en se levant lui aussi.

- Non c'est bon, reste avec Harry, j'y vais.

La Griffondor partit en laissant les deux garçons. Ron s'écroula de nouveau dans le canapé en soupirant lourdement. Harry était vraiment inquiet, Ron devenait de plus en plus morose, il n'avait plus le grand sourire inconscient et cet air un peu idiot mais touchant. Il était soucieux à propos de quelque chose et cela se voyait.

- Ron ?

- Dis-moi Harry, tu me trouve... Beau ?

- Hein ?!

- Je veux dire, tu penses que les filles me trouvent beau ?

- Hé bien, tu es pas mal dans ton genre, rougit Harry, c'était quoi cette conversation ! Je veux dire, tu es grand et fort. Mais je pense que les filles sont plus attirées par ton caractère plus vif et sans arrière-pensée...

- Mais alors pourquoi Hermione ne me regarde pas ! S'écria Ron. Je sais que je ne suis pas très doué devant elle et comparé à elle je suis qu'un idiot. Elle est belle et intelligente, seulement j'aurais pensée qu'avec tout le temps que nous avons passée ensemble, elle éprouverait quand même quelque chose à mon égard, non ?

Harry était en mauvaise posture, il ne voulait pas blesser son ami mais il devait prendre la défense de la jeune femme. Il se mordit la joue de l'intérieur avant de déclarer :

- Je pense qu'elle aime...

* * *

- J'aime les garçons intelligents et sérieux dans leur relation, précisa Hermione, ses yeux chocolat étaient plantés dans les lapis-lazuli du garçon qui l'encadrait. Il doit avoir de la conversation et ne pas toujours compter sur sa force physique pour m'impressionner.

- Et qui te dis que je ne suis pas le garçon qui correspond à tes critères ? Chuchota le jeune homme en soufflant sur l'oreille de la belle.

Ils étaient dans un rayon de la bibliothèque, dans un coin à l'abri des regards indiscrets des autres élèves.

_Hermione était dans cette rangée en cherchant son livre, par malheur l'ouvrage était placé trop haut pour elle. Seulement avant qu'elle ne put faire quoi que ce soit, une main s'éleva et attrapa l'écrit qu'elle voulait. La Griffondor sourit en reconnaissant le parfum musqué que portait la personne derrière elle. Enfin, il se montrait ! Elle savait depuis quelques temps que cette personne le couvait d'un regard permanent, mais ce garçon ne s'était jamais approché d'elle. Elle avait pris cette occasion afin de se libérer de ses amis et de venir ici car l'autre garçon aimait les livres comme elle. _

- _Tu te montres enfin ? Dit Hermione avec un sourire en coin en se retournant._

- _J'avais songé que cette occasion était parfaite puisque c'est toi qui me l'as donné, murmura le jeune homme. _

_Ils étaient terriblement proches, si c'étaient d'autres filles, elles auraient rougi, gloussé, devant le jeune homme, mais pas Hermione. Hermione était fière, elle avait un sourire confiant, le dos droit et regarder la personne devant elle droit dans les yeux. Leur visage était séparé de quelques centimètres mais cela ne semblait pas les gêné. _

- _Mon livre._

- _Certainement._

_Il tendit le livre afin de le donner à la Griffondor. Mais au dernier moment, il le releva le laissant hors d'atteinte. Hermione souleva un sourcil. _

- _Je mérite une récompense non ?_

- _Pourquoi donc ? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'aider il me semble. _

- _Je le sais bien mais je ne te demande pas une récompense pour avoir attrapé ce livre, je t'en demande pour te donner ce livre. _

- _Oh, et que veux-tu ? _

- _Que peux-tu me donner ? _

- _Cela déprendra de ton prix. _

- _Si je te demander un baiser ? _

_Le garçon avait totalement encadré Hermione. Son corps cachait celui de la brune, dans ce lieu sombre, il y régnait une atmosphère intime mais dangereuse. C'était un jeu entre eux. _

- _Désolé, mais demande refusé._

- _Pourquoi donc ? _

- _Je n'embrasse que la personne qui me plaît... _

- _Quels sont tes critères ?_

* * *

- Je pense qu'elle aime les garçons avec qui elle peut avoir une conversation, avoua Harry.

- Mais j'ai de la conversation ! S'indigna Ron.

- Non, enfin si mais pas dans les sujets qui l'intéresse, grimaça le brun avant d'ajouter avec sérieux, il vaut mieux ne pas laisser le roux dans de faux espoir. Ron, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Hermione aime parler de cours et de théorie qui semble pour nous des hiéroglyphes. Je ne compte même plus le nombre fois où elle a dû réexpliquer des choses qui semble naturel pour elle afin qu'on comprenne de quoi elle parle. Elle t'aime beaucoup mais pas de la façon que tu conçois, peut être comme un frère.

- Mais,... Je l'aime...

- Tu en aies vraiment sûr Ron. Réfléchis bien, que ressens-tu réellement pour elle.

Le Griffondor roux posa sa tête sur ses mains jointes, ses sentiments... Hermione était la première fille avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié, elle était comme un rayon de soleil, toujours pétillante et ingénieuse. Ron n'avait jamais était très doué avec des filles mais il était naturelle d'être avec la brune, comme... Comme s'il était avec...

- Ginny !

- Quoi, Ginny ? Interrogea l'élu.

- Non, les sentiments que j'ai pour Hermione ressemblent à ceux que je ressens pour Ginny.

- Ah, donc en fait...

- J'aime Hermione comme une sœur ! S'exclama Ron soudain soulagé comme débarrassé d'un poids sur les épaules. Il était tellement assurer d'être amoureux d'Hermione, il avait créé une idéologie comme quoi il devait être amoureux de la jeune brune. Mais maintenant qu'il avait l'esprit clair, cela semblait ridicule. Merci mon pote de m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

Ron donna une accolade au brun qui sourit lui aussi, heureux de retrouver son ami énergique comme auparavant.

- Mais comme t'as su que je n'aimais pas véritablement Hermione ?

- Heu... Comment dire. Harry hésita à dire la vérité, il ne savait pas comment allait réagir son meilleur ami, lui qui était têtue et buté refusera sûrement ce qu'il va dire. Ton fil...

- Oui ?

- Il n'était pas relié à Hermione...

- Alors il est relié avec qui ?

- Blaise Zabini.

* * *

Hello, j'espère que ce chapitre n'était pas trop morne -_-'. Sinon le prochain chapitre se nommera « partenaire du projet Dumbledore » si vous avez bien suivis l'histoire vous devriez trouver le partenaire de deux de nos trio d'or ^-^. Bisou à tous !


	6. Chapter 5 : Projet Dumbledore

**Le fil rouge du destin**

**Disclamer **: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, ni son monde, tout cela appartient à J.K Rowling, seule l'histoire est de moi, bien sûr j'écris que pour mon plaisir, donc je ne gagne pas d'argent avec XP.

**Pairing** : couples surprises

Présence de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, bien qu'il y aura des couples hétéros, de ce fait ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuer mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension.

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: romance

**Résumé :** _Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'en se réveillant ce jour-là, son destin changerait de façon si radical. « Pourquoi j'ai ce fil attaché à mon doigt ? » Ron le regarda perplexe, « Quel fil Harry ? » _

**Bêta : Ambre's Yaoi, chapitre corrigé mais si quelqu'un aimerait le refaire je suis toute ouïe.**

**Contexte : **cette histoire se passe durant la cinquième année avec Miss Ombrage et la brigade dont notre Dray est le chef.

**Note de l'auteur** :

Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe. Et aussi, les dates de publications ne seront pas régulières.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Partenaire, le projet de Dumbledore**

Blaise Zabini. Ce nom résonna en écho dans l'esprit de Ron aussi fort qu'un éclair et aussi clair que de l'eau. Il n'était pas destiné à Hermione, mais à un garçon, à Blaise Zabini, à un ennemi s'il pouvait dire. Ron n'était pas homophobes, il avait été élevé dans une famille de sang-pur même si sa famille était laxiste, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne suivait pas les anciennes traditions. Ce n'était le fait d'être lié à un homme qui dérangeait le roux, mais que cet homme soit Zabini, un Serpentard, un ami de Malfoy. Et qui depuis une semaine le troublait à un point qu'il ne pouvait qualifier ses sentiments. C'était comme un feu, et Ron avait peur de se brûler s'il s'approchait de trop près. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que lui disait Harry.

- J.. je suis donc lié à Zabini ? Déglutit le Griffondor aux yeux bleus, sa voix était calme bien que à l'intérieur de lui, toutes ses pensées se bousculaient les unes après les autres. Il était totalement perdu. Il se sentait comme un bateau qui tanguait dangereusement au grès des vagues.

- Ouais, acquiesça Harry. Il ne pouvait qu'affirmer cette vérité s'il voulait que ce passe bien. Lui-même avait réagi de la même façon, lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était voué à être le compagnon de Malfoy. Mais Harry pouvait se convaincre d'accepter cette situation mieux que quiconque car il en avait la preuve devant ses yeux, pouvant voir les fils qui les reliaient mais pas Ron. Ron ne pouvait concevoir aussi bien que lui cette idée d'être attaché avec une personne qu'on avait toujours cru être un ennemi.

Le roux soupira la tête posait sur ses poings. Ses yeux bleus étaient insondables, et son visage devint grave.

- Et Hermione ? Avec qui est-elle ?

Harry ne répondit pas, il secoua la tête négativement. Pour lui, voir ces fils étaient assez contre nature et particulièrement privé. Il n'était pas dieu ou cupidon, il n'avait aucun droit de dire la destinée de quelqu'un autre sans l'accord de celui-ci.

- Je suis désolé Ron, je ne peux pas le dire, même à toi.

Ron se fâcha, ses émotions étaient déjà à fleur de peau, et sa rage explosa. Il savait qu'il regrettera ensuite, il n'était pas en colère contre Harry mais tout était en train de le dépasser, il n'était plus maître de lui. Sa rage lui fit se lever et il domina le brun de toute sa hauteur.

- Je ne vais rien faire Harry ! Je veux juste savoir avec qui elle est PUTAIN ! Si cette personne est digne d'elle.

- On n'a pas le droit d'interférer Ron ! Je sais que tu ne veux que son bien , mais je ne peux PAS te le dire.

Ron se calma devant l'air attristé du brun. Il souffla lourdement, et se rassit. Il regretta amèrement sa conduite précédente, ce n'était pas la faute à Harry pourtant ! Il serra les dents, puis agrippa ses cheveux.

- Désolé mon vieux, je suis sur les nerfs là.

- Ouais, je te comprends, t'inquiète pas va.

- Le karma est vraiment pourri tu ne trouves pas ? Marmonna Ron les yeux au plafond.

- Ouais, moi avec Malfoy et toi avec Zabini, tu parles d'un destin, continua Harry. Au moins le tiens paraît avoir un plus bon caractère.

- Tu parles, il est un Don Juan ouais ! Il est beau donc il se croit tout permis, je ne vais sûrement pas devenir une de ses conquêtes d'une nuit, ça je peux te le garantir, promit le roux déterminé.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Bah... Les rumeurs dans les couloirs, les conversations des filles, enfin tu vois... Balbutia Ron en détournant le regard.

- Mhn... Harry pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche mais n'insista pas. Il jeta un sort « Tempus » pour connaître l'heure : 7: 10 p.m. C'était encore tôt pour le dîner mais la Grande Salle avait déjà ouvert ses portes depuis dix minutes. On va attendre Hermione dans la Grande salle ?

- Ouais, on y va !

L'appelle de la faim faisait oublier tous les soucis, bien que la réalité les reflétait amèrement.

* * *

Une semaine s'était passée depuis. Ron semblait jouer au chat et à la souris avec Blaise, à chaque fois que le roux croisait le Serpentard, il se cachait ou s'il ne pouvait pas, se détournait et ignorait superbement l'autre garçon. Pourtant, quand ce dernier avait le dos tourné, le Griffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler. Toute cette semaine, il se sentit titiller par la curiosité de connaître plus sur le meilleur ami de Malfoy, il avait été déçu et découragé de voir qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout le brun, et surtout qu'il ne savait rien sur lui. Auparavant, il ne s'était jamais soucié de ce qu'aimait ou pas Zabini. Mais depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il deviendrait sûrement son compagnon, il se posait des questions futiles sur le Serpentard tel que « quel était sa couleur préféré, son plat préféré, quel genre de musique il écoutait ou le genre de livre qu'il lisait, s'il pouvait un jour s'entendre... » Des tas de choses encore qui ne lui avait jusqu'à présent jamais traversé l'esprit puisqu'il pensait être amoureux d'Hermione. Contrairement à Harry qui par on-ne-sait quel miracle connaissait presque tous les goûts du prince des Serpentards, Ron, lui, ne faisait que de deviner.

Alors que Ron jouait aux ninjas, Hermione allait de plus en plus souvent à la bibliothèque. Elle passait tous son temps libre à voyager à travers des rayons de livres. Harry lui avait demandé la raison, soucieux d'en être la cause, seulement la jeune femme affirma le contraire, attirant l'intérêt du brun devant ce mystère. Cependant, il n'y fit rien, ne voulant pas blesser à sa meilleure amie.

C'était vendredi soir, et le trio d'or allait dîner dans la Grande Salle. Le dîner était un repas important, c'était un moment assez privilégié que cela soit pour les élèves ou pour les professeurs, surtout le vendredi où le directeur pouvait annoncer des nouvelles ou des changement pour les semaines qui allaient suivre. De ce fait, tous essayaient au mieux d'être présents.

Or ce soir-là, tous les résidents de Poudlard étaient ici, dans la Salle. Le directeur Dumbledore avait annoncé qu'il allait informer des changements au niveau des élèves de cinquième année. Cela paraissait important, donc tous avaient voulus écouter.

Pour la première fois depuis le soir de la rentrée, les élèves étaient heureux que le repas était enfin terminé. Les délicieux plats avaient étaient engloutis à une vitesse étonnante, vu le nombre. Les élèves, surtout les cinquièmes années, étaient excités de connaître les nouvelles qui allaient venir. Le brouhaha s'élevait de partout, chacun émettaient une idée : un duel, un concours, un voyage même avaient été proposés. On interrogeait le voisin qui demandait à son autre voisin... Puis silence, le professeur Dumbledore s'installa derrière le pupitre ayant l'emblème de l'école. Il était habillé d'une robe et d'un chapeau pointu, violet avec des étoiles indigo. Sa longue barbe blanche caressait le sol et on pouvait parfaitement voir ses yeux ciel brillant de malice.

- Mes chères enfants, en cette merveilleuse soirée j'espère tout d'abord que vous êtes repus, commença le vieux sorcier avec un sourire de grand-père. Puis, ce que j'ai à vous dire concerne particulièrement aux élèves qui vont passer leur BUSE cette année, soit le Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire. Il semblerait que certaines personnes soient plutôt inquiètes à propos de leurs études, c'est pour cela que les professeurs et moi avons décidé de créer un projet de partenariat...

Des cris de protestation et de surprise mais aussi de soulagement éclatèrent dans la Salle, les élèves de l'année concernés posèrent mille questions en même temps dans une cacophonie infernale. Dumbledore leva ses mains en signe de calme.

- Calmez-vous, je vais vous expliquer avant et vous me poserait vos questions après, assura le directeur d'une voix posée. Donc comme je le répète cela ne concerne que les cinquièmes années. Ensuite, il faut savoir que le partenariat formera un groupe de duo pour optimiser le travail. Ce duo comportera des élèves de maison différentes pour améliorer aussi l'entente entre ces maisons. Ces personnes seront surtout associées selon les matières qui leur font défauts. La liste de votre partenaire sera accroché dans votre salle commune dès ce soir car ce projet commence demain et continuera jusqu'au début des examens. Étant donné que nous ne pouvons supprimer vos cours, vous devrez étudier avec votre coéquipier pendant vos temps libres, soit après les cours et pendant le week-end. Vous pouvez bien sûr vous mêler à d'autre groupe, mais seulement après une semaine minimum après la première séance d'étude avec votre camarade. Pour assurer votre participation, vous rédigerez un rapport à la fin de chaque séance et vous le donnerez à vos préfets afin qu'ils puissent me les remettre. Enfin je précise que des salles de classe vous seront disponibles un peu partout dans le château, il suffira de prévenir à l'avance vos professeurs. Pour ce qui est de méthode disons particulière, venez me voir et je vous donnerai ou non mon approbation. Bien je pense que j'ai tout dis, des questions ?

Hannah Abbot, une élève de Poufsouffle leva timidement la main.

- Oui, Mademoiselle Abbot ?

- Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas se mettre en groupe de plusieurs, ne serait-il pas mieux pour l'entre aide ?

- Eh bien, si le directeur vous a mis en duo, c'est qu'il y a une raison, arrêtez de contester les ordres Miss Abbot, siffla le professeur Snape d'un ton détaché.

- Voyons Severus soyez un peu plus aimable, dit Dumbledore à son enseignant. Pour répondre à votre question, c'est surtout car cela permettra d'améliorer la camaraderie entre les maisons. Si vous vous mettez à plusieurs, qui je suppose être vos amis, je suis sûr que vous étudierez sérieusement mais je pense aussi que vous délaisserez quelques peu votre partenaire attitré.

- Doit-on être avec notre coéquipier pendant tous nos temps libre ?

- Votre main Monsieur Corner ! Aboya le ténébreux professeur de potion.

- Ce n'est rien Severus. Non, je pense que vous êtes assez grands pour décider du nombre de temps nécessaire à votre réussite. Mais je vous conseille fortement de passer,... Disons, minimum sept heures, cela nous fait une heure par jour si je sais encore compter, ria le vieux sorcier. Bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous voir tous les jours.

Le garçon hocha la tête. Hermione qui était silencieuse, leva soudainement la main.

- Oui Miss Granger ?

- Vous avez dit professeur, qu'il faudrait vous voir pour approuvez certaines méthodes ?

- Ah oui ! Je parle bien sûr des conditions de travail peu conventionnel, bien que j'aime particulièrement la plupart de ces idées-là. Mais nous sommes d'accord que quelques élèves aiment flirter avec le danger si je puisse dire ainsi. Comme aller dans le lac, ou la forêt, voler sur les toits des donjons, enfin bref,...

Harry se savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentit principalement visé par cette remarque or les yeux brillants du directeur ainsi que la moue désapprobatrice de la Griffondor affirma ses doutes. Mais il n'était pas suicidaire non plus !

- Je crois qu'ils parlent de toi Harry, chuchota Ron.

- Hahaha ! Tu crois ? Ironisa le brun en riant jaune et en faisant la moue.

- Puisqu'il n'y a plus de question, je vous dis bonne nuit et reposez-vous bien, termina l'ancien professeur de métamorphose, mais brusquement il fit une interpellation. Ah oui, j'ai failli oublier. Comme votre première séance est demain, j'aimerais que les élèves de cinquième année et seulement ces élèves viennent prendre leur petit-déjeuner entre 9 et 10 heure. Les autres pourront se restaurer avant ou après ces heures. De plus, j'ajoute qu'en raison du succès qu'il y avait eu l'année dernière pour le bal de Noël. À la fin de ce projet, un bal sera organisé pour tous les élèves à partir des quatrièmes années, les plus jeunes qui voudront participer, devront être accompagnés d'un élève plus âgé et regagneront leur dortoir à 22 heures maximum. Les duos qui ont été formé lors de ce projet, devront obligatoirement effectuer une danse ensemble parmi toutes les chansons qui vous seront proposez, pour ma part je ne m'entraînerais pas seulement sur la valse, déclara malicieusement Dumbledore. Bien, maintenant ouste !

Une mare d'élèves sortit avec empressement la Grande Salle avec l'idée d'aller voir la liste où était inscrit leur futur partenaire. Beaucoup était excité et enthousiasme à cette idée, mais aussi à propos du futur bal et des partenaires possibles mais d'autre appréhendait la suite des événements. Parmi le dernier cas, Harry et Ron en faisaient partie.

- Tu sais quoi, j'ai vraiment l'impression que je serai avec Zabini, bredouilla le roux.

- Et moi avec Malfoy, grimaça Harry. Quand Dumbledore nous a sortis entente entre les maisons, même sans voir le fil, j'étais sûr d'être avec lui. Et toi Hermione, avec qui tu penses finir ?

- Je ne sais pas, mes notes sont plutôt bonnes en général...

- Tu veux dire excellente oui ! Hermione tu es la personne la plus intelligente de notre année, tu connais même des trucs que les élèves supérieurs n'ont pas encore étudiés. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce projet de partenariat te sera d'une grande utilité, peut-être pour celui ou celle que tu vas aider, déclara Ron.

- Enfin, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Ron, rougit la jeune fille. J'ai encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre sur la magie et puis je ne suis pas première partout. Harry me bat en défense contre les forces du mal et en duel, Neville en botanique, toi, Ron qui joue bien mieux que moi en échecs, dommage que ce ne soit pas un cours et Malfoy excelle en potion, tandis que Nott en sortilège. Tu vois ? Beaucoup de monde me surpasse ! Affirma la brune.

- Ouais, sauf que je crois quand même que tu es la meilleure de notre année.

Arrivé dans leur salle commune, ils durent faire des pieds et des mains afin de s'approcher de la liste. Les mieux tombaient, soit ceux qui étaient avec des amis ou des personnes de la même maison souriaient à plein dents, heureux de cette perspective alors que ceux qui devaient supportaient des ennemis grimaçaient d'horreurs, et grommelaient des insultes dans leurs barbes.

Comme pour les narguer, le pressentiment de Ron et de Harry s'avéra être juste, Harry était bien avec Malfoy et Ron avec Zabini, leur nom était inscrit côte à côte avec celui des Serpentards dans le même cadre. Ils soupirèrent défaitiste, eux qui avaient tant voulu les éviter. Se sentant étouffer par la mare d'humains qui les engloutissait, ils sortirent de l'attroupement que formaient les autres rouge-et-ors de leur année autour du parchemin cloué.

Quand ils furent de nouveau ensemble, Hermione demanda :

- Alors ?

- Draco Malfoy, dit Harry.

- Blaise Zabini, continua Ron d'un hochement d'épaules. Et toi ?

- Gregory Goyle lâcha la jeune femme.

- Quoi !? Goyle ! Mais,... Mais, il n'a rien à t'apprendre !

- Je suppose que les professeurs veulent plus que je l'aide qu'autre chose, dit Hermione.

- Tu vas t'en sortir ou devrions nous aller voir le professeur MacGonagall pour changer ton partenaire, après tout elle refusera de voir tes notes baisser à cause d'une autre personne, affirma Harry.

- Non c'est bon, je pense que c'est justement pour cela que c'est moi qui a été choisi. Je suis douée dans la plupart des matières et je suis en avances sur mes devoirs. Je peux donc aider Goyle plus facilement que d'autres. Et les enseignants me font confiance pour ne pas avoir de problèmes au niveau de mes études.

- Si tu en ais sûr Herm', mais compte sur nous si tu as besoin d'aide ! Sourit le brun pour encourager son amie.

- Pff, au lieu de vous inquiéter pour moi, pensez à vous. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes avec la fouine et le Don Juan de l'école. Ne pensez pas que je n'ai pas remarqué votre manège, vous les avez évité toute la semaine, même eux l'ont remarqué ! Donc c'est plutôt à moi de vous venir en aide quand les méchants Serpentards vous coinceront dans un coin sombre pour vous torturer et vous dévorer tout cru ! Plaisanta Hermione devant l'effarement de ses amis.

- On est dans la merde !

- Tu l'as dit.

Les trois se regardaient dans le blanc de l'œil avant de soupirer, demain sera une dure journée.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur MacGonagall et le maître de potion coincèrent le joyeux directeur qui marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs en sifflotant.

- Albus ! Interpella la directrice de la maison des Gryffondors.

- Oh, ma chère Minerva, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Ne jouez pas ce jeu avec moi, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de bal ? Nous n'avions jamais discuté de ce point ?

- Oui, j'ai momentanément oublié de vous en parler la dernière fois, le vieil âge sûrement mais bon n'est-ce pas une bonne idée ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, certains des élèves ne savent même pas valser or je parie ce que vous voulez que vous avez une idée en tête !

- Que manigancez-vous donc encore ? Siffla avec méfiance le potioniste qui parla enfin.

Le vieux sorcier ne fit que de rire, la mine égayée comme celui d'un enfant.

- Mais rien voyons, un bonbon au citron ?

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis son premier jour à Poudlard, Harry se sentit effrayé de traverser la porte qui menait à la Grande Salle. Cette lourde porte en bois massif lui parut soudainement immense et menaçante. Elle qui lui avait charmée par les nombreuses sculptures féeriques, semblait à présent comme un bourreau donnant sa sentence. Il n'aurait jamais dû se lever ce matin. À ses côtés, Ron n'en menait pas large et comme son ami, déglutissait péniblement sa salive. Il avait l'air anxieux et en même temps agacé, il gigotait et tirait sans cesse sur sa chemise en dessous de son pull réglementaire. Hermione de visage impassible, lissait sa jupe et éclaircit la voix.

- On y va ?

- Ouais, on y va ! On a affronté pire depuis ! encouragea Ron.

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grondement de tonnerre et le trio découvrirent avec surprise la salle. Les grandes et longues tables tout comme les bancs avaient disparu laissant place à présent à de petites tables rondes pour deux personnes disposées un peu partout. Ces tables avaient toutes une nappe blanche où étaient disposés des couverts, deux assiettes, des verres, et deux serviettes. Un petit vase avec des fleurs en givre était placé au centre et dont deux noms flottaient magiquement au-dessus.

Voilà donc pourquoi le directeur voulait tant que seules les cinquièmes années se devaient d'être présents, pensa Harry en regardant autour de lui où déjà certains duos étaient assis. L'atmosphère calme et intime fit penser au brun aux soirées de rencontre que critiquait sa tante Pétunia en écoutant les ragots des voisins.

En se tournant vers ses amis, il vit à leur mine qu'eux aussi avaient compris la situation, d'un hochement de tête ils se séparèrent avec un sourire crispé, chacun allait rejoindre son partenaire.

Harry vogua à travers plusieurs tables avant de repérer les cheveux platines si caractéristiques de sa Némésis. Il se donna du courage puis s'assit devant le Serpentard. Vu la tension qui régnait dans le corps de son futur coéquipier, Harry espérait vraiment que tout se passera bien.

- Hum, Malfoy ? Interrogea-t-il en toussant, tu sais ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Oh, tu es enfin arrivé Potter ? Lança sarcastiquement le blond, je pensais que tu te serais perdue en route vu le temps qui t'as pris à venir.

- Ça va, il est 9 h 10, j'ai seulement 10 minutes de retard. Et de toute façon, regarde autour toi il y a beaucoup de table de libre. On peut dire que je suis en avance par rapport à d'autre non ?

- Désolé de te contredire mais d'une, je ne suis pas une autre personne donc oui cela me dérange d'avoir dû t'attendre 10 minutes et ainsi gaspillé mon temps et de deux, ne t'as donc jamais appris que le pouvoir est à celui qui se lève tôt.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir gâché ton si précieux temps, ironisa Harry de mauvais humeur, lui qui voulait enterrer la hache de guerre c'était mal partit ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas commencé ton repas avant ?

- Pour te regarder manger ensuite ? Non merci et en plus je ne pouvais pas, soupira le jeune Malfoy. Si tu étais arrivé avant, tu aurais appris qu'on sera servis que lorsque notre partenaire sera arrivé et on peut quitter la table seulement quand on aura décidé du programme à venir. Le vieux citronné pense que manger ensemble aide à la compréhension de l'autre, et pour ne pas être dérangé un sort d'intimité a été jeté.

- Un sort d'intimité ?

- Regarde autour de nous le balafré, s'exaspéra le blond.

Harry arrêta de fixer le Serpentard devant lui, et constata avec surprise qu'ils sont dans une sorte de bulle transparent, presque invisible à l'œil nu mais quand même perceptible avec les reflets de couleurs.

- Ce sort permet qu'on parle sans que les autres écoutent, on peut hurler, crier, ou tout casser dans cet endroit, personne ne nous entend. De plus, comme je l'ai dit auparavant, le vieux fou veut qu'on fasse nos programmes d'études donc ce sort a été renforcé pour qu'aucun d'entre nous ne puisses partir avant d'avoir accomplie cette tâche. On peut se battre comme on veut, on ne peut pas sortir et personne ne peux entrer non plus.

- Donc on est coincé ici ?

- Ouais, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait finis.

- Mais je pensais qu'à 10 heure se serai finis pour laisser la place aux autres élèves ?

- Non, Dumbledore a expliqué qu'à 10 heures si nous n'avions terminé, on restera ici jusqu'à ce qu'on ait finie. Le fait qu'à partir de cette heure les autres élèves peuvent venir est une sorte de chantage, comme pour dire, si j'étais vous je finirais avant afin d'éviter de paraître ridicule devant tout le monde car on sera le centre de l'attention avec ces tables disposaient de façon tellement « intimes».

- Il a vraiment des idées loufoques des fois...

- Seulement des fois ?

- Bon il est fou ! Dit Harry en croisant les bras. Comme si on pouvait s'entendre en une heure !

Draco n'en rajouta rien. Il avisa le visage grincheux du Gryffondor, puis se massa les tempes soupirant.

- Mangeons d'abord maintenant que tu es enfin là. On réfléchira ensuite pour notre programme.

Le garçon-qui-a-survécut fixa le blond qui avait parlé pour la première fois d'un ton presque doux devant lui. Cela le transporta à cette nuit où ils étaient si proches et à cette altercation dans le couloir menant à la salle de potion, ses yeux se firent vagues et inconsciemment il caressa doucement son fil rouge. Il acquiesça enfin quand Draco toussa pour attirer son attention.

Grâce à la magie, les plats apparurent devant eux, Harry se servit de petits pains avec de la marmelade et d'un bol de chocolat chaud. Le repas continua dans un silence reposant, le brun surprit de constater que Malfoy méritait son titre de prince. Ce dernier, même si il était en train de manger comme lui, émettait une aura étincelante comme un prince. Il avait une posture droite et impeccable, ses manières n'étaient pas arrogantes, ni mesurées, juste naturels. Harry se surpris à envier cet aura qui empêchait quiconque de l'approcher mais de l'admirer de loin. Néanmoins, il se détacha de cette vue pour finir son déjeuner. Quand ils eurent finis, le Serpentard posa sa tasse de thé et regarda enfin le brun droit dans les yeux, son visage sérieux fit fronçait les sourcils du brun qui reposa ses couverts. L'heure de la discussion avait sonnée.

- Comme tu le sais Potter, ce programme va durer jusqu'aux BUSE, or je n'ai aucune envie de nous battre jusqu'à là. J'ai donc réfléchit et il n'y a qu'un moyen d'arrêter nos conflits. Je te propose donc une trêve qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'allais justement de poser la même question, répondit Harry d'un ton calculé. Son visage ne montrait rien de sa joie intérieur, il jouait avec un serpent et celui-là est particulièrement dangereux, et Harry ne voulait surtout pas montrer ses faiblesses. Heureusement qu'il avait de l'expérience dans la matière. Il tendit sa main, qui fut serré par celle plus pâle du blond. Partenaire ?

- Partenaire, approuva Draco avec un demi-sourire, tout en caressant légèrement la main hâlée avant de se retirer. Maintenant parlons un peu des matières qui nous font défauts.

* * *

Hermione grimaça, elle grimaçait depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle avait sous-estimé l'estomac sans fond de Goyle. Ce dernier comme un géant mangeait sans prendre le temps parfois de mâcher. Elle qui pensait que Ron avait un gros appétit, elle était tombée sur pire. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure que le Serpentard se goinfrait et elle se demandait bien quand tout cela allait finir. Elle soupira, puis prit un livre en attendant que l'autre garçon eut finit son repas.

Quand elle s'était séparé de ses amis, elle n'eut pas de mal à retrouver Goyle qui était sagement assis sur son siège. Elle lui avait fait un sourire crispé qui ne perturba nullement le Serpentard qui lui tendit simplement un parchemin. Tout d'abord étonnée, elle ne comprit pas, mais décida quand même de lire la note. C'était les consignes que devaient faire les duos, transcrites impeccablement par quelqu'un qu'elle doutait être la personne devant elle. Quand, elle voulut confirmer ses doutes, l'autre jeune homme ne fit que de grogner avant de commencer à manger les plats qui furent apparus lorsqu'elle avait pris place. Il semblerait que Goyle avait eu la patience d'attendre qu'Hermione prenne conscience des informations sur le parchemin mais après cela ne le concernait plus. Il avait eu pour ordre de ne pas être méchant avec qu'elle mais il n'allait pas pour autant écouter tous ce que la lionne devrait dire.

La jeune Gryffondor ne reconnut pas cette écriture fine et légèrement italique, mais avait une vague idée de sa provenance, il fallait juste qu'elle en ait la preuve. Elle commença à manger tout en relisant les notes. Il fallait établir des heures d'études, et choisir les matières qui seront travaillées dans les semaines qui allaient suivre. Bien sûr rien de définitif ou les détails mais un plan sur ce qui va être travaillé. Elle calcula mentalement, comme matières principales il y avait : sortilège, DCFM (Défense contre les forces du mal), botanique, astronomie, métamorphose, potion, histoire de la magie, soit sept cours. Et en options, il y avait : soins aux créatures magiques, duel, études de moldus, runes, arithmancie, et divination. Pour déterminer les heures d'études, il faudra savoir quelles options avaient pris Goyle et le rythme qui lui conviendrait. Mais pour la jeune femme, il faudrait au minimum 10 heures, car il faut aussi prendre en compte du bal donc les cours de danse. Maintenant reste à voir si le Serpentard sera d'accord avec cela.

* * *

Ron était énervé, non il rageait. Il se cogna contre sa table. Quand il avait enfin trouvé sa table, il était soulagé de voir que Zabini n'était pas encore arrivé. Il s'était donc installé mais il ne put manger car il avait beau appeler aucun plats ne venait, il avait donc patienté l'estomac vide et cela irrita considérablement son humeur. Il attendit au moins une dizaines de minutes avant que l'autre brun arriva enfin. Sa place lui donnée vue sur les portes d'entrée, il avait donc parfaitement vu l'arrivé du Serpentard avec une une blonde à l'air aguicheuse aux bras. Sans comprendre la raison, il grinça des dents et sa colère se dirigea vers le couple. Il croisa les bras et ignora superbement le basané qui venait de prendre place devant lui.

Blaise, lui jeta un sourire cynique avant prendre parole :

- Tiens, Weasley, tu ne me fuis plus ?

Sa voix sensuelle donna des frissons à Ron qui lui lança un regard noir.

- je ne te fuyais pas, nia le roux.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant je ne t'ai pas souvent croisé depuis un certain moment non ?

C'était au Gryffondor de sourire jaune.

- Oh, je ne me pensais pas si important à tes yeux, au point que tu remarques mon absence, mais ce n'est pas trop grave tu peux passer plus de temps sur une autre occupation maintenant que je te laisse tranquille.

- Serais-tu jaloux ?

- De qui ? De toi ? Pff, je n'ai pas besoin de blonde sans cervelle collée à moi.

- Qui te dit que je parlais d'elle ?

Ron rougit comprenant le sous-entendu, il n'était pas amoureux de Blaise, il n'était pas amoureux de Blaise, il n'était pas amoureux de Blaise...

- je ne suis pas gay ! Cria Ron tout à coup.

- Hé calme, je plaisantais, détends toi le lion, dit le plus grand en montrant ses mains en signe de paix.

Ron marmonna dans sa barbe tout en se sermonnant, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de crier ça ! Il se donna des gifles mentalement. Son ventre à jeun décida qu'il en avait assez, et protesta en gargouillant fortement. Ron voulut se cacher dans un trou de souris tellement il avait honte ou alors de jeter un sort d'oubliette au Serpentard qui riait devant lui.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas mangé avant ? Ria le brun.

- Je ne pouvais pas, j'ai beau appelé les plats n'apparaissent pas.

Une bonne odeur infiltra dans sa narine et envoûta ses sens, le repas était enfin servis à son étonnement. Blaise nullement dérangé par la mine de poisson du Gryffondor commença à se servir élégamment.

Il n'était pas du genre à se prendre la tête avec les gens, il jouait avec le roux car d'une Draco voulait embêter le trio d'or et de deux, les réactions du Gryffondor aux yeux bleus étaient toujours amusantes au point de le faire pleurer. Au lieu d'un lion, il le voyait plus en chat sauvage mais mignon dans un sens, surtout quand il le taquinait.

Il regarda le garçon devant lui qui mangeait ses plats à une vitesse qui peut égaler Goyle, mais contrairement à ce dernier, bien qu'il ne possède pas les manières d'un nobles à table, le roux avait une façon de manger assez adorable. La mine ravie et les joues rondes de nourritures le faisait ressemblait à un écureuil, rien qu'en le pensant avec de petits oreilles pointues et une queue orange aux poils ébouriffés fit pouffer de rire le Serpentard qui toussa pour éviter de se paraître ridicule.

Un gémissement le fit relever la tête, Ron avait renversé sa cuillère remplie de confiture et était à présent en train de se lécher les doigts, pour une autre personne cela semblait naturel pour le brun cette vision le fit déglutir, il ne pensait pas que le roux pouvait être si sensuel, ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il se rapprocha de l'autre garçon imprudent puis lécha sa joue au coin des lèvres pour recueillir la douceur sucrée qui y était collée.

Ron était figé, il avait senti la langue chaude du brun sans qu'il ne put rien faire, le rouge aux joues il fixa le Serpentard d'un air effaré. Puis il vit les yeux de prédateur et joueur de l'autre jeune homme, sans s'en empêcher il donna un coup à Zabini qui ne put éviter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire pervers ! Hurla le roux plein de colère. Il ne voulait pas être un jeu pour l'autre garçon, ni pour quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs.

- Tu avais de la confiture sur la joue, donc je l'ai enlevé, dit naturellement Blaise en frottant sa blessure.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, tu ne peux pas faire comme les gens normaux et me le dire simplement ?!

- Non, parce que ta réaction était amusante, tu es sûr que je ne t'intéresse pas, plaisanta Blaise.

Ron ne répondit rien, amusante, sa réaction était amusante. Son cœur se serra douloureusement, ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Il ravala sa fierté, et sa tristesse. Impossible qu'il passe le reste de ses jours avec ce Don Juan, Harry s'était trompé. Il se releva de son siège et s'apprête à partir mais il se cogna sur quelque chose de dur qui le fit tomber.

- Aïe !

- Tu ne peux quitter d'ici, Weasley.

- Quoi !? Relâche-moi Zabini !

- Je n'ai strictement rien fait, c'est un sort d'intimité que les profs ont dû placer pour nous dissuader de partir avant de l'heure.

- Hein ? On doit attendre 10 heure, avant de partir ?

- Il semblerait... Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit cela, annonça Blaise les sourcils fronçaient, il venait de voir un duo partir.

- Alors quoi donc ? S'impatienta Ron, il voulait mettre le plus de distance entre le Serpentard et lui.

Le brun regarda sur la table, les plats et les couverts avaient étés retirés pour laisser place à deux feuilles identiques où étaient inscrits :

**Projet de Dumbledore **

**Programme d'étude**

**Matières que vous voulez enseigner à votre partenaire (Attention vous devez avoir au minimum que des acceptables) : **

**Matières qui vous font défauts : **

**Heures** : **précisez le nombre d'heures par semaine, et par jour** _(attention minimum 7 heures sous peine de sanction) _**les heures que vous aurez données ne sont pas définitives, vous pourrez les changer **

**Ouverture des salles :**

_la Grande Salle est disponible de 2 heure à 5 heure p.m._

_La salle divinatoire, la salle de métamorphose, la salle de sortilège et la salle de potion tous les jours sauf pendant les heures de cours. _

_La bibliothèque : de 7-12 heure a.m, puis de 1-6 heure p.m_

_La tour d'astronomie : 9-12 heure p.m, ATTENTION les élèves doivent être accompagné d'un professeur ou d'un préfet. _

_Pour aller dans les serres, demande auprès de Mme Chourave._

_Pour les animaux, demande au près du professeur Hagrid. _

_**Pour les élèves souhaitant une salle d'étude autre ou spéciale, demandez à vos directeurs de maison sinon informer le directeur !**_

* * *

Donc voilà, merci d'avoir tout lu ^-^ . Avez-vous une idée sur les matières que vont enseigner nos Gryffons et nos Serpentards ?


	7. Chapter 6 : Weekend séparé

**Le fil rouge du destin**

**Disclamer **: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, ni son monde, tout cela appartient à J.K Rowling, seule l'histoire est de moi, bien sûr j'écris que pour mon plaisir, donc je ne gagne pas d'argent avec XP.

**Pairing** : couples surprises

Présence de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, bien qu'il y aura des couples hétéros, de ce fait ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuer mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension.

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: romance

**Résumé :** _Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'en se réveillant ce jour-là, son destin changerait de façon si radical. « Pourquoi j'ai ce fil attaché à mon doigt ? » Ron le regarda perplexe, « Quel fil Harry ? » _

**Bêta : Ambre's Yaoi, mais ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé donc si quelqu'un aimerait le faire je suis toute ouïe.**

**Contexte : **cette histoire se passe durant la cinquième année avec Miss Ombrage et la brigade dont notre Dray est le chef.

**Note de l'auteur** :

Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe. Et aussi, les dates de publications ne seront pas régulières.

**Matières** : Danse, astronomie, divination, sortilège, métamorphose, potion, DCFM (défense contre les force du mal), botanique, soins aux créatures magiques, études des moldus, histoire de la magie, runes, vol en balais (Quidditch), arithmancie, duel

Désolé, désolé, désolé pour ce retard X( ! Mais voilà le chapitre 6 ^.^.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Week-end séparé, week-end mouvementé ( part 1 )**

Poudlard était un immense château, elle était d'ailleurs l'une des plus grandes écoles de tout l'Europe. C'était un gigantesque et magnifique édifice entouré par une forêt luxuriante et d'un lac scintillant, maison de nombreux êtres de l'eau et du célèbre calamar géant. Comme chez les autres écoles, elle était composée de centaines classes dont certaines aimaient jouer à cache-cache avec les élèves ou professeurs, de grandes serres plus ou moins dangereuses selon le type de plantes installé à l'intérieur, de longs couloirs parsemaient de passages secrets, des escaliers farceurs, des fantômes traqueurs de commérages, une Grande Salle qui réagissait selon l'humeur des habitants, une cuisine cachée, des bureaux de professeurs qui étaient l'enfer pour les élèves fauteurs de trouble et surtout il y avait les dortoirs. Quatre pour être précis, quatre pour représenter les fondateurs de cette école, donc quatre lieux pour quatre maisons.

Tout d'abord, il y avait Goldric Gryffondor. En courageux conquérant et brave défenseur, il avait installé le dortoir des rouges et ors dans la tour la plus à l'ouest afin de recueillir les dernières pluies de rayons solaires, symbole de l'énergie et de la vitalité. Dans cette tour moyenne, le chevalier qu'il était, pouvait en toute circonstance avoir une vue panoramique sur l'environnement entourant Poudlard. S'il y avait une quelconque attaque ennemie, il serait le premier au courant. En effet, de sa tour il pouvait surveiller terre et ciel, du parc jusqu'à l'horizon, de la forêt jusqu'au lac. De plus, d'une gaieté mutine, il s'amusait à dire que cela faisait un entraînement à ses élèves qui devaient tous les jours descendre jusqu'à la cour pour pratiquer l'épée, les duels et la joute.

Puis vint l'intelligente Rowena Serdaigle, qui de sa soif de connaissance, avait pris possession de la tour la plus haute à l'est afin d'étudier au plus tôt l'espace et les étoiles. De sa sagesse extrême, elle se passionnait à déceler les mystères du monde, de l'esprit et de la magie. Et ses élèves se dévouaient de la même ardeur à leurs études, sans pour autant oublier l'importance du repos et de l'amusement.

Au contraire de la précédente fondatrice, Dame Helga Poufsouffle se plaisait à aider les autres. Pour elle, le bien-être et l'entende pacifique des occupants du château importaient bien plus que les règles strictes de la société et des préjugés. Elle aimait conseiller et élever les élèves comme s'ils étaient ses enfants. Elle, qui était excellente cuisinière et fine gourmet, s'installa près des cuisines afin d'aider les elfes de maison dans les divers tâches quoditiennes. Par ailleurs, en étant au rez-de-chaussée, elle avait plus facile d'accès à son jardin et potager qu'elle cultivait avec patience et douceur, tout comme les rêves des enfants qu'elle enseignait.

Enfin, le dernier fondateur était Seigneur Salazar Serpentard, en adorateur de tranquillité, s'isola dans les cachots pour être serein lorsqu'il expérimentait ses potions. Contrairement à ce que s'imaginaient les autres fondateurs, le dortoir des verts et argents, n'étaient ni remplis de serpents ou de lézards, ni à l'abandon du maître des lieux. Salazar, bien que n'étant pas une personne aimable ou démonstratif comme l'étaient les autres, savait s'occuper avec subtilité du bien-être de ses protégés et s'assurait de leur confort. Les cachots étant dans les profondeurs, étaient toujours froids et parfois humides. De ce fait, il avait jeté des sorts de chaleurs sur le sol, les murs, les fauteuils ainsi que les lits pour garantir une certaine aisance chez les étudiants. Il avait aussi construit une cheminée qui avait toujours un feu ronronnant de joie, mis des lampions aux plafonds et avait incrusté dans les murs de petits éclats ressemblants à des lucioles ou à de vers luisants qui s'instillaient, rendant ainsi les murs nus, de couleur jade et précieux.

À présent, mille ans s'étaient écoulés, ce dortoir avait gardé ce charme noble et raffiné qui charmait tous les nouveaux élèves. Le seul changement fut que dans le fauteuil en velours olive ne se trouvait plus le fondateur de la maison Serpentard, mais l'actuelle prince de cette maison, Draco Malfoy.

Installé nonchalamment, il gardait cette attitude fière et charismatique qui envoûtait autrui. Son masque impassible au visage, personne n'aurait cru qu'intérieurement, il était réellement irrité et maudissait les deux personnes qui se prétendaient être ses meilleurs amis. Ce matin même, il était convenu de se réunir afin d'adopter les comportements à suivre pour les prochaines semaines en fonction de la rencontre qu'ils avaient eu avec leur partenaire lors du petit-déjeuner. Or il était 10 : 30, les deux autres Serpentards avaient une demi-heure de retard. Draco en tant que héritier du nom de Malfoy ne laissera pas passer cet affront, même Crabbe et Goyle avaient fait l'effort de venir à temps. En tout cas, Théo et Blaise avaient intérêt d'avoir de bonnes excuses ou Draco ne leur donnait pas chère de leur baguette.

Le mur où se trouvait l'entrée de la salle commune s'ouvrit avec un glissement de briques, et une tête brune bien connut du blond entra avec un pas lourd. Draco souleva un sourcil tandis que les deux autres garçons en reconnaissant Blaise quittèrent leur position de soldat de plomb pour adopter leur comportement habituelle, soit garde du corps avec un cerveau de troll. Blaise ne pipa mot et se contenta de s'asseoir près de Draco en soupirant de fatigue comme si en une matinée il avait dû surmonter bien plus qu'en dix ans.

Draco resta maître de lui, il ne posa pas de question, après tout ce n'était pas lui qui était en tort, de ce fait il ne voyait l'utilité de parler en premier. Le nouvel arrivant après s'être reposé, remarqua enfin l'attitude froide et distante que montrait le blond. Si pour les autres, Draco semblait normal, pour lui qui était son meilleur ami et ami d'enfance, il savait que le jeune Malfoy était clairement en train de le bouder.

- Ah ! Désolé Dray de mon retard, Weasley a été particulièrement fatiguant aujourd'hui, on vient juste de finir notre programme, annonça Blaise, puis il remarqua enfin qu'il manquait une personne. Hé, tu sais où est Théo ?

Draco ne fit que de renifler avant de se détourner du brun qui riait nerveusement. Il semblerait que le Gryffondor roux n'était pas coopératif mais cela ne signifiait pas le retard d'une demi-heure, surtout que son déjeuner avec Harry était finis depuis dix heure moins le quart. Et pour ce qu'il est Théodore, l'autre Serpentard blond qui se prétendait être son deuxième meilleur ami, il eut l'irrésistible envie de siffler un sarcasme dont il en avait le secret. Mais avant qu'il ne put ouvrir la bouche, l'entrée du dortoir se découvrit de nouveau et Théodore Nott fit son remarquable entrée, un livre ouvert dans la main.

- Théo ! Interpella Blaise, où t'étais passé ? Je pensais que tu serais depuis longtemps en train de nous attendre, puisque tu es sorti bien avant nous de la Grande Salle.

- Comme tu le dis, je suis parti très tôt et comme je ne voulais pas perdre mon temps à vous attendre, je suis passé à la bibliothèque.

- Ah cette chère bibliothèque, lieu du savoir et de la culture mais aussi des rendez-vous secrets et interdits à travers les rayons cachés dans des coins sombres. Alors mon cher Théo dans quelle catégorie tu te situes ? Demanda malicieusement Blaise d'un sourire coquin.

Théo ne répondit rien, il avait toujours était un garçon secret et intelligent, sa plus grande qualité était sûrement d'être un fin observateur et savait en un regard analyser une personne jusqu'à la profondeur de son âme. Attention au malheureux qui attirerait les foudres de sa colère. C'était pour cela qu'en entendant la question de son ami, il ne fit qu'un sourire mystérieux qui en disait long.

- Sérieux Théo ! Avec qui ? S'excita Blaise, mais en voyant le mutisme du blond vénitien, il se tourna vers Crabbe qui somnolait. Tu as vu quelque chose Crabbe, tu étais avec lui non ?

Crabbe secoua négativement de la tête, après être sorti de la Grande Salle, Théo l'avait congédié et il était retourné dans la salle commune. Blaise soupira de désespoir devant tant de désinvolte tandis que Draco ricana, comme si Théodore, l'un des élèves les plus Serpentards pouvait être surpris par ce benêt de Crabbe. Si un jour cela arrivait, Dumbledore serait le prochain seigneur des ténèbres et abolirait les bonbons au citron, soit chose totalement impossible.

- Assez parler de moi, déclara Théo en s'adossant contre le fauteuil de Draco, alors votre déjeuner ?

- Bah, tu sais comment est Weasley, il s'est fâché, a hurlé comme un cerbère à l'agonie, et a jeté des sorts jusqu'à ce qu'il s'épuise. Quand il s'est enfin calmé, il était 10 heure moins cinq, il a alors paniqué en voyant qu'il ne restait plus que nous dans la Salle. On a alors remplie vite fait le formulaire. J'enseignerais la danse, les potions, et la divination, tandis qu'il m'aiderait en botanique, DCFM, et soins aux créatures magiques. Pour ce qui est des heures, on a pris le minimum, soit sept heures par semaine. Il ne voulait pas me voir plus que nécessaire et moi j'ai d'autres proies à fouetter, finit-il en se léchant de manière prédateur ses babines.

- Mhn, et toi Draco ?

- J'ai fait la paix avec Potter, nous ne sommes pas amis que nous soyons claire, mais nous avons décidé de faire une trêve pour l'instant. Nous nous verrons donc minimum 10 heures par semaine. Annonça d'une voix détachée le blond comme s'il parlait du beau temps. Pour ce qu'il est du programme, si cela ne dépendait que de moi, je n'aurai besoin d'aucune aide mais bon, je dois avouer que Potter n'est pas médiocre partout. Je lui apprendrais bien sûr les portions, l'histoire de la Magie et j'ajouterai par la même occasion quelques leçons de bien séance et de nos respectables traditions. Je compte aussi faire de lui un excellent danseur, il ne manquerait plus que nous nous ridiculisons devant tout le monde à la fin de ce projet.

- Et lui ? Insista Blaise en apercevant que le blond platine ne comptait pas finir ses explications. Draco lui jeta un regard noir mais reprit parole :

- Pour sa part, il me conseillera en DCFM, duel et Soins aux créatures magiques. Il va de soi que je suis bon dans ces matières.

- Bien sûr Draco, tu es parfait, ironisa Blaise mais le prince des Serpentards ne sembla pas le remarquer.

- Évidemment que je suis parfait, je suis un Malfoy voyons, vanta-t-il d'un air supérieur avec un sourire en coin.

Les yeux charbons de Blaise brillèrent de larmes contenues, alors qu'il essayait avec effort de faire passer son fou rire pour une toux. Le narcissisme de son ami le faisait toujours autant rire. Théo, lui, n'eut qu'un vague sourire amusé, il pensa qu'au contraire que ce serait de voir Draco humble qui le traumatiserait, après tout l'autre blond avait toujours vécut avec un ego incommensurable : il n'y avait que Potter pour le faire descendre de ses hippogriffes. En voyant Blaise pliait en deux, il eut une soudaine pitié et changea de sujet :

- Je me suis mis d'accord avec Crabbe d'avoir 13 heures d'études après tout c'est une honte de voir un sang-pur aussi bas dans le classement.

- Au moins tu es avec un Serpentard et il t'écoute, nous, on est avec des Gryffondors. D'ailleurs tu es avec Granger non, Goyle ?

Blaise regarda intensément le concerné qui ne fit que hocher affirmativement la tête. Théo leur jeta un coup d'œil en biais, puis interrogea Goyle d'un ton neutre.

- Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ? Ses pupilles azures dévoilaient une certaine menace qui ferait frémir n'importe quel gaillard. Mais ça ne dérangea pas le grand garçon brun qui hocha de nouveau positivement la tête calmement. L'héritier de la noble famille des Nott eut un sourire satisfait avant d'apercevoir l'air interrogatif de ses amis.

- Il devait remettre un message pour moi. Sinon quand vous revoyez vos partenaires ?

Le changement de sujet ne passa pas inaperçu, seulement, Draco et Blaise jugeaient que cela ne les concernés pas. Si l'autre garçon ne voulait rien dire, ils n'allaient pas chercher plus loin. Draco posa sa tête sur son poing et plia ses longues jambes.

- Cet après-midi, je vais emmener Potter dans la salle de potion pour l'enseigner 3 heures. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui, nous n'aurons que cela, sauf si notre sauveur national veut continuer. Et toi Blaise ?

- Cet après-midi aussi, dit-il en haussant les épaules. On ne sait pas encore quoi faire mais il faut bien qu'on passe une autre heure ensemble aujourd'hui.

- Je vais à la bibliothèque, Hermione va m'aider, déclara Goyle d'une voix lente et profond.

- Hermione ? Interrogea Blaise incrédule, tous comme les deux autres Serpentards.

- Oui, elle m'a demandé de l'appeler par son prénom, dit le grand brun sans sentiment.

- Oh, Granger semble bien conciliante, s'amusa Blaise. Vu comme c'est parti le projet Dumbledore risque bien d'aboutir à un rapprochement des maisons.

- Mhn, fais attention de ne pas t'approcher de trop près Goyle, prévint Théodore les yeux plissés d'un ton froid en claquant son livre d'un coup sec.

Puis, il se redressa alors et se dirigea vers la sortit de la salle commune.

- Je vous rejoins au déjeuner.

Sur ce il partit laissant les autres derrière qui le regardèrent étrangement.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il est... Bizarre depuis un certain temps ? Demanda Blaise en fixant la sortit où il revoit encore la silhouette irritée de Théo devant d'elle.

- Ne cherche pas, il viendra nous voir s'il a besoin d'aide, annonça simplement Draco qui se leva lui aussi pour regagner sa chambre. Appelle-moi quand tu partiras à la Grande Salle.

- Okay, acquiesça Blaise avec un sourire entendue.

Le déjeuner fut finit rapidement, engloutit par les élèves de cinquième année, tous avaient pour l'idée de profiter de cet après-midi de samedi pour passer quelques heures avec leurs partenaires, seuls les élèves ayant une occupation comme les entraînements de Quidditch ou des clubs restèrent un peu plus longtemps à table afin d'apprendre plus aux autres élèves sur le projet Dumbledore.

Le rendez-vous de Draco avec Harry, ne commençait qu'à 2 p.m, mais il s'était trouvé une certaine nervosité qui le poussa à venir un quart d'heure à l'avance à leur lieu de rencontre, soit devant la salle de potion du Professeur Snape. Le couloir, vide, laissait une impression de solitude inquiétante. Draco soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il n'aurait pas dû venir si tôt, d'une certaine manière, il appréhendait sa future entrevue avec Harry. Il s'imagina mille et une façon de le saluer, alors qu'ils s'étaient vu il y avait à peine deux heures. Et il se voyait déjà débiter un nombre incalculable d'idioties et de sujets qui allaient sûrement assommer l'attrapeur des Gryffondors. Son visage impassible se tendit imperceptiblement quand il entendit des pas rapides qui se dirigèrent vers lui, sachant qu'aucun autre élève ne viendrait volontairement dans ce couloir un samedi, il devina sans mal le possesseur de ces claquements, Harry arrivait.

Il eut bien raison lorsqu'une tête brune bien connut apparut au tournant. Quand Harry fut enfin devant lui, la vue de ce visage un peu rougi au souffle chaud et surtout de ces lèvres tentatrices, il ne put que de lancer la première remarque la plus désagréable pour cacher son trouble.

- Tu es en retard Potter.

Dès que ces mots furent sortis de ses lèvres, il jura intérieurement, lui qui voulait faire bonne impression. Harry le regarda intensément, comme s'il sondait son âme, puis semblant avoir pris une décision, il remit ses affaires en ordre et déclara :

- Harry, appelle-moi juste Harry puisqu'on a fait la paix. Entendre mon nom de famille sortir de ta bouche maintenant est déplaisant et de plus je ne suis pas en retard, il n'est pas encore 2 p.m.

Draco bien que heureux que le brun ne l'en veillait pas, ne voulut reconnaître son tort. Fierté de Malfoy oblige.

- Je t'ai attendu donc tu es en retard, Harry, bégaya le blond en se détournant. Étant donné que je t'appellerai par ton prénom, tu peux aussi me nommer par le mien.

Un moment de silence, Draco était gêné, il avait l'impression d'être un enfant de cinq ans qui essayait de faire ses premiers amis. Harry ne ressentait pas la même chose mais il ne savait pas comment continuer la conversation sans traverser un champ de mines, leur relation était encore trop fragile pour une conversation trop taquine.

Aucun des deux n'eurent à parler car la porte de la salle s'écarta vivement et le visage sombre du professeur de potion apparut. Il les fit entrer et leur donna les instructions.

- Vous êtes en cinquième année déjà, et j'ai d'autre occupation que de jouer les nounous. Donc je vais partir mais il y a intérêt que lorsque je reviens la salle est propre et sans dommage ou il vous coûtera toutes vos soirées jusqu'à la fin de l'année, claqua Snape d'un ton catégorique, sa menace était réelle mais ses yeux perçants viser Harry en particulier.

- Il va de soit Professeur, répliqua Draco en prenant une attitude d'élève modèle.

- Je compte sur vous Monsieur Malfoy.

Le plus âgé commença à partir quand, il se retourna vers eux.

- L'armoire n'est pas fermée.

Puis il disparut sans laisser d'explication. Harry était perdu, que signifier cette phrase, il se tourna vers Draco qui réfléchissait à vive allure.

- Tu as compris ce qu'il voulait dire Draco ?

- Oui, il vient de dire que l'armoire dans la salle d'ingrédients n'est pas fermée.

- Euh... Et ?

- Et donc nous allons revoir tes bases Harry, sourit sadiquement le Serpentard. Si les ingrédients contenus dans l'armoire de la salle sont toujours ouvert, la salle d'ingrédients est fermement gardée par Severus puisqu'elle contient beaucoup d'ingrédients rares et dangereux. De plus leur nombres et variétés dépasse largement ceux que tu as dans ce meuble-ci, désigna Draco en montrant la petite commode où les élèves s'y rendaient pour trouver les ingrédients afin de préparer les potions demandées. L'armoire dont il est question contient mon kit pour potioniste, je lui avais confié afin d'avoir certains ingrédients difficiles d'accès.

- Pourquoi est-ce le professeur Snape te les donnerait ?

- C'est mon parrain, déclara Draco en ayant un sourire en coin.

Le fait que le brun était choqué fut un euphémisme, il était totalement abasourdit devant cette nouvelle renversante. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait en compagnie du filleul de Snape, et il imagina Draco avec les cheveux graisseux, son nez pointue devint soudainement crochue et au lieu de ses somptueuses robes, il le voyait portait les habits de croque-morts. Cette image le fit pouffer d'amusement, le blond le regarda un sourcil relever avant de se dire que peut être que le choc de cette annonce avait fait perdre les derniers neurones du brun. Il se dirigea donc seul vers le bureau avant d'interpeller Harry qui courra vers lui.

Le bureau du maître de potion était une simple salle composée d'une table avec des chaises ainsi qu'une étagère remplies de livres de potions. Elle amenait vers trois portes, la première était celle qu'ils venaient de traverser, soit celle qui menait vers la salle de classe, la deuxième était fermement close et la dernière, ouverte, montrait une immense salle dont des centaines et milliers d'ingrédients étaient rangés, des yeux, des plantes, des substances inconnus à Harry, des pierres... Une forte odeur de renfermée et d'herbes assaillirent les deux élèves qui toussèrent un peu avec les millions de particules de poussières. Ils avaient l'impression d'entrée dans un apothicaire ancienne, seul une petite armoire style gothique détonait avec l'endroit. Elle avait trois vitrines au-dessus, où de nombreuses fioles de couleurs étaient exposées, un tiroir dont la poignée en fer forgé représentait une armorie plutôt familier aux yeux du brun et enfin le bas de l'armoire où se dirigeait le blond.

Le Serpentard ouvrit sans hésiter le placard qui ne renfermait une boîte en argent de taille moyenne aux gravures simples mais à plusieurs compartiments. Contrairement à l'apparence extérieure, l'espace autour était suffisant pour que Harry entre à l'intérieur sans problème. Lorsqu'il prit la boîte, Draco eut une petit sourire sincère qui adoucit sensiblement ses traits et Harry se surprit à espérer de le revoir mais dirigé vers lui.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle de classe afin d'être plus à l'aise. Harry s'assit derrière une table tandis que Draco s'installa devant lui de manière à ce qu'ils soient face à face.

- Avant de brasser, nous allons voir quelles sont tes bases. Dis-moi quelles sont les différentes classes dont les ingrédients sont répartis, demanda d'une voix professoral Draco.

- Il y a la classe du feu, de la terre, de l'air, et de l'eau ? Répondit de façon hésitante le brun.

- Oui, mais il y a aussi celle de la pureté, des ténèbres et la dernière, la plus dangereuse celle des instables, compléta Draco d'un ton sérieux. Il faut connaître tous ces classes et savoir répartir les ingrédients dedansafin d'éviter les explosions dans les mélanges. Les ingrédients de feu sont instables avec celle de l'eau, mais est renforcée avec celle de l'air et désinhiber avec cette de la terre. La classe des ingrédients de la pureté adoucit et stabilise tous ingrédients qui n'appartiennent pas avec celle des ténèbres sauf dans des cas particuliers. Les ténèbres renforcent les propriétés sombres de tous les ingrédients même ceux de la classe de la pureté. La classe des instables contient tous les autres ingrédients qui ne peuvent être classé ailleurs, ils sont souvent composés de deux particules contradictoires et il suffit d'une dose en trop d'une catégorie pour exploser la potion...

Le cours théorie continua avec les explications patientes de Draco et le sérieux que faisait preuve Harry qui fut envoûté par cette voix grave.

- Tout le monde peut faire une potion, continua le Serpentard, et avec n'importe quels ingrédients, on peut créer une potion rien qu'avec de l'eau et des herbes mais la seule différence entre les vrais potionistes, les amateurs et les moldus est la dose de la magie présente à l'intérieur du mélange. Tout le monde peut suivre une recette mais si la dose de magie n'est pas contrôlée, on aura beau exercer encore et encore la potion ne sera jamais comme il faut.

Harry écouta attentivement les remarques du blond et prit quelques notes. Il trouvait ce cours beaucoup plus intéressant que ceux de Snape. En un rien de temps une heure et demi fut passé. Après ce cours en bonne et due forme, Draco plaça sa boite entre eux. Elle avait peu de gravure, juste le blason de la noble famille des Malfoy, mais elle avait quelques chose de précieux que Harry remarqua tout de suite.

- Cette boite est mon kit de potioniste, même si je ne deviens pas maître et créateur de potions, cette boîte est là pour qu'à chaque occasion je peux inclure à l'intérieur des ingrédients rares ou non. Plus il y a d'ingrédients, plus cela montre l'étendue et l'expérience du propriétaire. J'ai reçu cette boîte à mes huit ans par Sev' et depuis je l'agrandis chaque jour, informa le Serpentard d'un ton doux et nostalgique. Les sept premiers compartiments correspondent aux sept classes, la pureté, l'air, l'eau, les instables, la terre, le feu et les ténèbres. et la dernière renferme un secret.

Tout en les nommant, il ouvrit un à un les différents compartiments laissant Harry dévorer des yeux les différents ingrédients à l'intérieur, seul le dernier resta fermé. La boîte bien que petite, avait un sort de d'agrandissement, de ce fait l'intérieur faisait la taille d'un coffre de bonne taille. Comme dans la salle des potions, tous les ingrédients étaient rangés de façon impeccable, on pouvait y lire clairement leur nom latin et leur nom commun. Harry resta stupéfié devant tous ces ingrédients, bien qu'il y en avait largement moins que dans la salle des ingrédients, lui qui n'avait que les ingrédients demandés par le programme, il se trépigna un peu sur place. Mais son regard émeraude voyager souvent vers la partie fermer et Draco en fin observateur, enfin ce n'est pas comme si Harry était très discret non plus, compris vite que le brun était dévoré par la curiosité. Il eut un sourire secret, et décida de lui faire découvrir son secret.

Avec un rythme dramatique il ouvrit le dernier compartiment, et Harry s'approcha de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'autre. Harry le regarda tandis que Draco lui sourit d'un air arrogant qui fit rougir le brun qui se détacha rapidement. Draco rit un peu et ouvrit enfin la dernière partie. Il n'y avait rien qu'à part une fleur dans un pot. En détaillant un peu plus Harry reconnut une rose de couleur pourpre mais il remarqua que les cinq premiers pétales, les plus grands étaient d'une couleur blanc éclatant, presque scintillant alors que les pétales intérieurs formaient un bourgeon ressemblait à une goutte de sang. La longue tige d'un vert sombre contrastait avec les pétales et les épines d'un vert tendre. Elle dégageait une odeur envoûtante et enchanteresse qui attira Harry comme un damné. Ses yeux brillaient d'un intérêt toujours grandissant, et pendant une fraction de seconde ses pupilles s'allumèrent d'une lumière voilée. Il approcha sa main afin de caresser les doux pétales mais avant qu'il ne put toucher Draco attrapa rapidement son poignet ce qui réveilla de sa transe.

- Ne t'approche pas trop de cette fleur, elle est vénéneuse, annonça simplement le blond d'un air sérieux.

Harry, dont l'information traversa enfin son esprit recula en vitesse sa main coupable.

- Qu... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est une Libertas Rosas, connue pour être la plus magnifique mais aussi la plus dangereuse de toutes les roses. Une maîtresse chez les ingrédients les plus rares au monde.

- Comment ça ?

- Cette fleur dégage une odeur agréable qui charme tous ceux qui s'en approche, et ses couleurs fascinantes attirent les mains de convoitises. Seulement elle possède des protections très dangereuses, ses épines sécrètent un poison pareil à un acide qui coule sur la tige et le bourgeon que forment les pétales du centre est rempli d'un doux nectar. C'est ce nectar qui produit cette senteur unique, mais c'est aussi lui qui est le poison le plus mortel. Une seule de ses gouttes brûle comme le brasier de l'enfer et en avaler signifie un aller sans retour dans le royaume d'Hadès.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu cette rose si dangereuse ?

- Je te l'ai dit, elle est un ingrédient très rare. Ce nectar est utilisé dans les plus puissantes potions d'envoûtement, de baume guérissant ou dans l'Amortentia, le plus efficace de tous les filtres d'amour. Mais il faut savoir qu'on peut créer le plus redoutable des poisons par la même occasion.

- Et tu veux créer toutes ces potions ?

- Bien sûr que non, renifla Draco. Je garde cette fleur intacte pour élever mon ego. De plus je veux avoir la collection complète de cette fleur. Voyant qu'Harry ne comprenait pas le blond expliqua. Il y a plusieurs sortes de cette rose, celle que j'ai provient du désert le plus aride et le plus chaud. Or il reste celle de l'océan qui est d'une couleur bleu roi et argent, celle qui ne pousse au sommet des plus hautes montagnes d'une couleur jaune pâle et rose. Enfin la dernière qui se situe dans les forêts profondes et saturées de magie, elle est d'une couleur vert émeraude aux grandes pétales couleurs ténèbres.

Draco était particulièrement passionné dans son sujet, ses yeux étaient rêveurs et un sourire conquérant fleurissait de ses lèvres. Harry aimait entendre le blond parler, il perdait ainsi ce masque d'aristocrate et ne laisser d'un garçon de 15 ans qui en paraissait plus que huit.

- Tu as dit que cette fleur était empoisonnée, comment il faut faire pour la cueillir alors ?

- Il faut couper ses mains après l'avoir cueillie, déclara Draco d'un ton sérieux, et Harry perdit aussitôt son sourire, horrifié par cette perspective. Mais soudain le Serpentard se mit à rire et le brun comprit que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Il décida de bouder, mais le blond ébouriffa ses mèches brunes d'un geste doux.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, tu verrais ta tête Harry, c'est juste trop drôle.

- Pff !

- Allez, arrête de bouder va.

- Je ne boude pas d'abord, je montre mon mécontentement.

- Attention tu parles comme un Malfoy, tu risques de finir snob et blond, plaisanta Draco d'un air approbateur.

- Non ! Pas mes cheveux, continua Harry d'un air entendue, avant de rire lui aussi. Quand ils se calmèrent enfin, Draco prit de nouveau parole.

- Les pétales du bourgeon créent la toxine mais les pétales extérieurs neutralisent le poison. Il suffit donc de prendre cette rose en ré enroulant les grandes pétales. Sinon, il suffit de la cueillir lorsque les pétales se referment ou quand elles sont sur le point se s'ouvrirent. De plus, le pied de la rose ne comporte aucun poison, il faut donc creuser et de dégager le pied. Le plus difficile n'est pas de la cueillir mais bien de la trouver et surtout parvenir sans mourir à la trouver.

À ces paroles Harry réfléchit intensément, tout en observant la rose. Il prit son livre de potion et chercha si il pouvait avoir l'image de cette fleure à l'intérieur, mais non rien. Il fit la moue avant de refermer son ouvrage. Draco regarda le curieux manège que faisait son partenaire avant de lui demander la raison.

- Je voulais savoir si je pouvais trouver son image dans mon livre mais non.

- Tiens alors, dit Draco en lui passant un petit livre de potion.

Harry regarda à l'intérieur et vit que la Libertas Rosas était parfaitement représentée à l'intérieur, pas seulement celle de Draco mais toutes les autres y étaient. Il fit un grand sourire chaleureux au blond qui lui rendit un plus petit mais très doux.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulés, il leur restait qu'une heure et le Serpentard pensa commencer la pratique. Néanmoins, il garda à l'esprit de faire seulement des potions de la première à la troisième année. Harry lui nota mentalement d'aller voir le directeur Dumbledore à la fin de sa séance.

* * *

Il était 3 p.m, la bibliothèque était bondée pour un calme samedi. Beaucoup de cinquième année étaient venu à la bibliothèque pour leur première séance afin d'être plus à l'aise, surtout les duos ayant un partenaire d'une autre maison.

Mais Hermione, elle, y était venu avec Goyle pour avoir plus facile d'accès aux livres qui pour sûr aideront le Serpentard à s'améliorer, elle en était convaincue. Elle avait préparé un petit questionnaire pour son partenaire sur les matières généraux et en fonction des résultats elle était partit chercher les ouvrages. Seulement l'autre garçon ne semblait pas aussi coopératif mais surtout assez rapide pour elle et en un rien de temps, leur table était plus remplie de livres non lus que ceux déjà consultés. Même après une heure, Goyle n'avait pas du tout avancé et cela faisait soupirer lourdement la brune avant de lui réexpliquer chaque point un par un de nouveau pour la quatrième fois sur le même livre depuis une bonne demi-heure. De plus, la concentration de la jeune Gryffondor se fit fortement réduire avec la présence d'une autre Serpentard à une table derrière eux, elle ressentait, lorsqu'elle avait le dos tourné, le regard insistent de Théodore Nott, son prétendant secret.

Au début le blond vénitien n'était qu'un ami à Malfoy qui se battait avec elle pour la première place de leur promotion. Elle le voyait comme étant un garçon froid, distant et impassible. Le Serpentard paraissait être un statue de marbre tellement il était inaccessible, et elle s'était reprise plusieurs fois à le détailler à la fin de la troisième année. Elle fit alors beaucoup plus attention à cette présence masculine qui se trouvait souvent à la bibliothèque en même temps qu'elle. Lorsque tout le monde allait profiter de soleil ou aller voir un match de Quidditch, lui et elle étaient en train de parcourir du bout des doigts les nombreux ouvrages dans les rayons. Ils étaient toujours installés d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, et même s'ils avaient les mêmes goûts niveau lecture ils ne s'étaient jamais adresser la parole, pas une fois. On aurait pu croire que c'était normal étant donné qu'ils étaient dans des maisons ennemis, mais pour eux des personnes réfléchis, discuter et débattre sur un sujet devrait être naturel même à travers leur différence. Pourtant il y a rien eu jusqu'à cette année.

Hermione surprit de nombreuses fois où l'autre garçon la détaillait des yeux et la suivait partout, elle ne mit pas longtemps pour comprendre la nature de ses sentiments. Elle n'était pas une idiote mais la différence entre eux avait l'air tellement grande qu'elle préféra ignorer le blond, surtout qu'elle savait que ses sentiments pouvaient ne pas être définitifs vu leur jeune âge. Elle n'était une de ces filles gloussantes qui souhaitait vivre aux crochets d'un riche mari, elle avait de l'ambition et savait user de ses connaissances. Néanmoins pour un Serpentard, il était têtu et ne manqua pas une occasion pour signaler sa présence à la jeune brune. Aucun des deux n'étaient sûr de leurs sentiments, Hermione trouvait Théodore beau et cultivé tandis que Théo trouvait Hermione intelligente et délicate. Pour eux c'était alors un jeu de quitte ou double, le premier réellement amoureux deviendra le perdent, car il sera esclave de son amour pour l'autre. Or aucun des deux ne voulait perdre.

* * *

Une heure. Soit 60 minutes ou 3600 secondes. En une heure, il peut arriver beaucoup de chose, on pouvait tomber des escaliers, manger, étudier et pour le cas de Blaise draguer au moins trois filles et les mettre dans son lit. Donc une heure était un instant très précieux. Or cela déplaisait fortement au Serpentard basané d'avoir perdu ce précieux temps, surtout pour le Weasley de rouquin nommé Ron Weasley. Il avait rendez-vous à 2 p.m dans la bibliothèque. Seulement après avoir attendu tout ce temps, le seul rouquin qu'il avait croisé était le plus grand de la fratrie Weasley encore à Poudlard, soit Percey Weasley qui l'avait purement snobé à son plus grand agacement.

Blaise avait donc prit son mal en patience et avait attendu encore et encore, lui qui avait pour habitude que ce soit les autres qui l'attendaient, le fait que ce soit en ce moment lui qui avait un lapin le contrariait plus que raison. Il n'avait jamais été un garçon calme et silencieux comme les autres Serpentards, il était possessif, observateur, rusé mais surtout volage. Il ne se souciait de la personne dans son lit tant que leurs corps étaient compatibles. Bien que d'un caractère brûlant il était quelqu'un de patient, enfin disons que son esprit de chasseur aimait traquer leur proie et s'en amusait. Néanmoins une heure c'était trop !

Il grinça pour la énième fois des dents sous l'irritation de Théo. À la fin ayant réellement assez, le brun grinça sa chaise et sortit du royaume de Mme Pince. Ce satané rouquin allait voir ce qu'il en coûte de l'énerver, même si il devait défoncer l'entrée du dortoir des Gryffondors, même s'il devait fouiller ce château de fond en comble, il ramènerait le roux par la peau des fesses, par Merlin !

Sa colère était tellement perceptible et son aura menacent que tous les élèves qui l'aperçurent se dégagèrent de son chemin. Au bout seulement de quelques minutes il arriva à la tour des rouges et ors. Seulement il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe que lui demandait la Grosse Dame, gardienne du dortoir et aucun lion à l'horizon. Il se résolut à toquer sur la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant sortir deux grand roux identiques, les jumeaux lurons Weasley Fred et George.

- Tiens n'est-ce pas un Serpentard devant mes yeux Forge ? Commença l'un

- Exacte mon cher frère, c'est bien un Serpentard qui se trouve devant nous Gred, confirma l'autre.

- Te serais tu perdu, mon petit Serpy ? Demanda en cœur les deux.

- Non, grinça Blaise, je cherche votre frère.

- Notre frère ? Lequel parles-tu, il faut préciser, parles-tu de notre très cher Bill, ou notre fort Charlie. À part si tu fais référence à Percey... Sauf si tu demandes auprès de Ronny ? Alors lequel ?

- Je cherche Ron, finit Blaise quand les deux plus âgés le laissa enfin parler.

- Oh, ce frère-là ! S'exclama théâtralement les rouquins, il est partit par-là, ou bien par ici. Il est peut-être dans le dortoir ou bien dans la Grande Salle ?

- Bon vous me dîtes où il est ?! Cria le Serpentard à bout, il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes.

- Ouh làlà, le copain à Ronny est fâché...

- Je dirais plus qu'il est extrêmement fâché !

- Dite-moi juste Où. Il. Est ! Détacha Blaise chaque syllabe.

- Au terrain de Quidditch !

Blaise ne les remercia pas et partit vers le lieu indiqué.

- Pourquoi cherchait-il Ronny ?

- Je crois qu'il est son partenaire pour le projet Partenariat.

- Oh hoho ! Voilà qui va être intéressent ! Sourit malicieusement Fred.

- Je dirais même ce qui va suivre va être très amusant. Tous deux se sourirent de façon entendue.

* * *

Ron était déprimé après le petit-déjeuner, même le déjeuner ne ramena pas sa bonne humeur. Harry stressait pour sa futur rencontre avec le prince des Serpentards, tandis que Hermione en élève studieuse préparait les questionnaires pour Goyle. Seamus et Dean en bons amis proposèrent alors une partie de Quidditch pour leur changèrent les idées, étant donné que eux étaient ensemble pour le projet des cinquièmes années. Ron accepta tout de suite, tandis que les deux autres refusèrent.

Ron n'était pas un as en vol, il avait toujours volé avec ses frères et admirait leur performance. D'ailleurs il avait toujours été dans leurs ombres et c'était pour cela qu'il avait toujours voulut se démarquer. Seulement quand il put enfin se trouver à la lumière, il était soit connu pour être le meilleur ami de Harry, soit un balourd qui ne savait rien faire de ses deux mains. Il avait beau se montrait fort, il était faible face aux regards des autres, c'était bien pour cela qu'il avait abandonnée Harry l'année dernière. Il avait fortement regretté par la suite, mais à présent il avait appris la leçon. Le vol représentait pour lui la liberté, le sentiment de n'avoir pu aucune chaîne, ni d'entrave, les regards ne l'atteignaient plus lorsque la vitesse se transforme en plaisir et excitation qui coulait dans ses veines comme de l'ambroisie.

C'était pour cela qu'il ne remarqua pas quand l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Blaise fut largement dépassée. C'était seulement quand il vit le brun arriver sur le terrain furibond qu'il comprit son erreur. Il se posa vite fait sur la terre, son vieux balai à la main. Ses vêtements étaient froissés, ses cheveux débrayés, et son visage rougis par le vent mordant.

Blaise le regarda froidement, ses yeux mystérieux lançaient des éclairs, il ressemblait à une bombabousse qui allait exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Seamus qui avait aussi vu l'attitude menaçant de Blaise se rapprocha lui aussi. La tension était palpable et électrique. Il plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Ron et bégaya misérablement des excuses voyant la tension :

- N'en veux pas à Ron, c'est parce qu'on l'a trouvé stresser donc on l'a emmené voler ensemble. Désolé qu'il t'ais planté pendant si longtemps.

Blaise ne dit rien, il fusilla la main du Gryffondor qui avait pris parole, il sentait son sang bouillir à cette vue des deux Gryffondors si proche, surtout qu'en sachant que Seamus était gay, il avait l'impression d'avaler de l'acide au lieu de sa salive. Il ne supporta pas cette vue, surtout que Ron ne semblait pas désoler du tout. D'un pas lourd et rapide, il prit durement le poignet du Roux qui s'écria et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il ne voulait pas faire une scène en public surtout qu'il ne savait pas trop beaucoup il rageait. Ils arrivèrent dans les couloirs silencieuses de Poudlard quand Ron ayant assez de protester pour rien tira d'un coup sec son membre emprisonné devenu douleur sous la poigne serré du brun.

- Tu me fais mal idiot ! Cria Ron les traits formé par la colère.

- Je te fais mal ? Et toi alors, tu m'as laissé en plan pendant une heure pour aller batifoler avec d'autres mecs ! S'exclama Blaise à son tour.

- Comment ça batifoler ? S'indigna Ron, ce ne sont que mes amis !

- Des amis, vraiment ? Sourit jaune Blaise, tu laisses tous tes amis te toucher si facilement et de façon intime ?

- Il avait juste posé sa main sur mon épaule !

- Alors n'importe qui peut de toucher l'épaule, même moi je peux ?

- Non tu ne peux pas !

Blaise était à bout et il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi les autres et pas lui ? Il fixa ces yeux bleus reflets de d'âme qui disait ne pas être gay mais qui pourtant l'aguicher aussi efficacement que si elle appartenait à un corps faite pour fondre à ses caresses intimes. Il ne comprenait pas ! Il n'arrivait pas à se reconnaître, lui qui était si calme devant des situations plus troublantes et embarrassante, lui dont tous filles, ou garçon voulaient dans son lit. Pourquoi ce roux, ce satané rouquin encore vierge le résistait. Il ne le supportait pas, cette résistance, cette détermination à le détester, ce charme innocemment démoniaque ! Il voyait cette paire de lèvre de couleur corail qui le tendait. Il l'embrassa avec passion, avec une faim dévorante et possessif. Il voulait que Ron lui appartienne !

Ron gémit face à l'attaque soudaine, mais l'ardeur du brun le mit en transe. Il serra fortement dans ses poings le chemisier de l'attaquant. Pourtant il reprit brutalement pied quand qu'ils s'étaient détachés pour reprendre leurs souffles et il s'enfuit le cœur battant, le rouge aux joues, chamboulé et troublé par tout ce qu'il avait ressenti et venait de se passer. Sans en pouvoir arrêter ses mains coupables, il toucha du bout des doigts ses lèvres meurtries par le baiser précédent. Il rappelait encore de la douceur des lèvres de Blaise pressaient contre les siennes malgré que ce fut un baiser enflammé et dominant. Il ressentait toujours les frissons qui l'avaient parcouru et la sensation de papillon au creux de son estomac. L'odeur virile du Serpentard l'avait enivré et étourdi au point qu'il avait dû fermer ses yeux tellement ses émotions étaient intenses et incontrôlables. Son cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner et il s'était abandonné dans les bras du brun. Tout s'était passé si vite et tellement lentement que son esprit repoussa ce souvenir autant qu'il le chérit.

Cela allait trop vit, il était perdu dans les dédales que formaient les murs de ses sentiments !

* * *

Bon je vous quitte à présent sur ce passage de baiser entre Blaise et Ron. À dans deux semaines car je vais être occupé jusqu'au 9 ^^. J'espère que cela vous a plu et désolé encore pour ce retard !


End file.
